Normality is overrated
by PageofNonsense
Summary: Alright, here's what happens. Taylor Hebert gets bullied. Lonely and untrusting because none helped her when she truly needed it, she acts alone, and saves everyone alone...Normally. Except when an Observer gets bored, and adds a new piece to the game. Then, the rules change radically. Will this game end better or worse? That's only in their hands...
1. Evolution 1

Forewarning : This is fanfiction. I do not own Worm. (Wildbow does. Praised be Wildbow.)Technically this should be a crossover with a serie of my own, except considering I never quite got the courage to put my Tales of Kellios on the web, well...Anyhow. As I said, this is technically a crossover adding ToK's main character in the joyous mess that is the Wormverse. How to explain...The basics is Kellios is a planet where everyone has paranormal potential. No magic, please do note, as it's playing strictly with physical factors. No breaking the laws of physics. Overall, think FMA-style alchemy plus kinetic manipulation.

Now, before anyone starts worrying : A/ this will _not_ be OC-centric. The added character will be here to help, but she'll be _a_ character, not _the_ character, even if she will have a bit of limelight. The story will revolve around Skitter, only this time she'll have...A little more help. B/ While Mia is powerful in her own right...Let's just say that she won't be the all-solving hammer. While undoubtedly powerful enough to be a high-tier cape, she's still limited enough to fit in the setting. Plus, she has plenty of weaknesses to counterbalance her combat prowesses. Any and quite possibly all of them will be exploited, to a certain extent.

* * *

Evolution-1.1

In a locker, a victim of bullies was panicking. She had triggered, but while the bugs could now be kept away from her, she was nowhere closer to getting out, the door locked strongly. Her name was Taylor Hebert and to Taylor Hebert, Life was Suffering.

The Being looked unhappily. He had seen Taylor suffer time and time again. It wasn't new. Worse, it was no longer _fun._ So, he decided to change the rules. Prod this reality a bit more, see what would come from it.

In another part of the Multiverse, a young woman was dying. Her name was Mia Farkas. In many realities, she would have lived up to several centuries, due to both biological differences and her world's incredible science. She was a living myth already despite her youth, and would in the favorable timelines be one of those who would lead her world into a golden age. But instead, she laid here in a pool on her own blood, to leave a forlorn lover, an orphaned child and an abandoned country. The Being picked several similarities between the two. A will that would make steel seem brittle. A mind sharp, so sharp it often risked cutting itself. Vulnerabilities, hidden behind a face of unbreakable toughness. Watching the kindred of spirits, the Being was suitably amused. Yes, the rules would change fast, oh so fast! This would be fun once again.

For a second, he linked the two minds, because it amused Him to do so. Then, after patching his target (after all, what good was change if it died up so soon?), he whispered to his two new champions' ears a simple message.

"Go. Grow strong. Show them."

Mia flopped to the floor, unsure of what was happening. She could still smell the stench of blood, but no longer felt her pain. The inside of her hair was still slightly tinted crimson, but she could no longer feel herself fading. She stood up, unsure.

'I was dying, and now I seem to be...In a high school?The hell?'

A short moment of introspection later :

'And several years younger. Really, transdimensional travel is bullshit.'

Instantly, however, she could feel the thumping from the inside of a locker, hear the muttered plea for help. And went straight for it. One of the bullies snapped out of her funk, the fact that someone appeared from nowhere outweighed by the that fact that this someone was trying to break up their revenge.

"Who-"

She stopped instantly as the stranger raised a fist that radiated an eerie light...And punched through the locker's door, before ripping said door like paper and reaching for the victim inside. An intense stench of rot and coagulated blood rose from the metal box. The newcomer didn't even flinch, instead focused on delicately extracting the adolescent from the trap and muttering a few reassuring words before turning over to the three.

She was a diminutive girl, reaching barely over the 1m60 and quite thin, with a dense musculature that made her stronger than she looked. She had long, delicate brown hair and eyes of a blue so dark they approached the purple. Her clothes were nothing out of the ordinary : a t-shirt that had a few rips, a tattered but mostly holding jeans, solid leather boots. On her face, she had some kind of visor on her left eye that would evoke tinkertech, if it didn't look more like some toy. Yet despite her body's almost childish looks, her eyes told an entirely different story. And there was something in her look, in her stance that just pushed everything single alarm in the three bullies' minds. Of course, the fact that she had a bona fide sword at her hip may have helped as well. Plus the fact that she was deploying military-grade killer glares.

"I assume you three are the cause of this mess?"

Her voice was ice cold. The one that was obviously the pack leader snarled at her while another yapped at her.

"Who are you?"

As she started to answer, the leader, Sophia Hess was her name, turned into smoke, managing to discretely get behind her target before regaining tangibility...And taking a rather epic backhand to the face.

"You may call me Haven. And I will make sure you find none until you admit. Every. Last. Thing. About this."

Letting go of her anger was tough. The situation felt horribly similar to what she had lived herself. But staying furious would solve nothing. Instead, she forcibly relaxed and let a worried smile on as she turned to the center of all of this.

"Are you alright? Can you walk or do I have to carry you to the nearest police station? Or should I get you to a hospital ?"

The voice that answered her was barely more than a croak. Both the tone and the matter broke the interloper's heart.

"Don't bother. They'll just keep classifying it for "lack of proof". I'm not important enough...

"At least the runt knows her-"

"Shut. Up."

During the entire scene, Sophia Hess had looked angry. Madison Clements, the follower and the only one to have spoken (until the very last moment), looked shocked. But the most moved had been the third one. The silent one. Emma Barnes. Once Taylor Hebert's best and only friend, now both the lead and the lackey of the bullies that had done everything to make her life hell. She had looked horrified when her victim was taken out of what could summed up as biohazard. Her small mental world had been shaken, although hadn't fully crumbled. Not yet. As she saw her friend get slapped across the face, she remained stoic, frozen. But a good eye may see a hint of relief, hidden beneath the contempt and, for lack of a better word, bitchiness. The lack of lawsuit was a good thing for her, after all...

Silence returned. Haven lifted the victim and put her on her back, basically giving her a piggyback ride. She kept being seemingly undisturbed by the mess that covered the girl or the smell.

Without a glance to the three bullies, she left.

Once she had taken enough distance from the scene, she spoke again, only this time her voice was devoid of its previous harshness.

"So...I should be getting to a hospital. But I'm gonna need some directions, miss...?

"Hebert. Taylor Hebert. I'm not sure why you help me, but...Thank you. For the locker, for biting them back, for...Treating me like a human."

There was a hardly dissimulated sob. It did not come from Taylor Hebert.

"Once we're done there, I'm going to make a deposition, okay? The cops won't like that.

"Please don't. You'd only get hurt too."

"Hurt? I'll be fine, T...Can I call you T? I tend to abbreviate the name of my...Friends. And I have the feeling that I'm not the only one here to need new ones..."

Taylor blinked. Obviously, that wasn't expected.

"I...Guess that's okay. Thank you. And let me guide you. There, turn left..."

It took a while. Taylor was still dazed, and her directives were a tad imprecise. But in the end, they made it. Through the automatic door, to the help desk. Then, the dimensional newcomer went straight to the point with the receptionist.

"Got a case here. Partial shock, bruises, cuts, and exposure to biohazard. Please treat her fast and give me access to a godsdamn shower. Please?"

And then, she basically crumbled on herself,exhausted and weakened from the toxic products. The two were placed in emergency care, having held on through sheer grit. One was identified and her father contacted, the other meeting no match in the official files, and discreetly left after washing herself and making sure that the first was being treated. And they left it that way.

* * *

[REDACTED]'s notebook

Taylor Hebert/?

? ?/ ? ?

Note : My first champion. Young, but jaded. Currently unreadable, even by me. How fascinating...Underdog as of now, but stronger and smarter than she credits herself.

Mia Farkas/Haven

Mover 5/Shaker 11/Thinker 7/Brute 3

My second champion. Powerhouse, although not as much as some would think. I sense a great deal of both learning and teaching potential.

Sophia Hess/Shadow Stalker

Breaker 3/Stranger 2/Mover 1

A wannabe vigilant.A bully. Probably out of the equation for now...

* * *

Ugh. I just realized how many typos and outright missing fractions of text there were. Ugh. Not sure how some these happened but hey, they're fixed now.


	2. Evolution 2

O-Over 300 hundred views? You people...I'm glad this was so much read, and I hope this part will be as pleasant a read as the one before. Anyhow...

STANDARD DISCLAIMER GO! This is fanfiction. The themes listed in the notebook belong to their rightful (and mentioned) owners. Some may be missing, which means I lack the knowledge. If you do know, please tell me by mp or comment. Worm belongs to Wildbow. Praised be Wildbow.

PageofNonsense may not be caught liable for any shipping envy, damage or attempt to paint everything purple this fic may cause. You're on your own, champ!

Though if you see something displeasing, do please tell. I will try my best to fix it.

As a final note : this story is now open to suggestions! meaning you may ask for it to go in a certain direction, and may even be listened to! So give it a shot, and who knows? Maybe YOUR dramatic plot point may come into the limelight! Wink, wink, nudge, nudge.

And of course, as always, have fun reading this!

Evolution 1.2

* * *

(Or : exits the dragon)

-Taylor-

It had been days since the locker incident, since I triggered. That girl just saved me and left, like some kind of comic book hero... She did call me her friend, though. So maybe, just maybe, we'll meet again? I hope so. The only one who did something for me aside from Dad.

That makes me think, I still didn't tell him I triggered. I couldn't. Dad's nice, too nice for this city. He'd be worried sick for me, as soon as I left his sight. And he has enough worries as it is.

The costume fits well. Spider silk may be stronger than kevlar, but that doesn't stop it from being incredibly comfy. Sure, I might be looking a liiittle bit villainous, but two out of three is enough for me. With this outfit, and my new power, I'll fight for this city. I may not be the hero Brockton Bay deserves, but I'll sure as hell be the one it...

Okay Taylor. No more quoting Batman. Focus. First patrol is Serious Business.

Three quarters of an hour later, I started realizing why PHO-verified capes said patrolling on empty days could be boring. And then, I met them. The colors were typical of the ABB. One that I could only hear spoke with a grave, imposing voice.

"…the children, just shoot. Doesn't matter your aim, just shoot. You see one lying on the ground? Shoot the little bitch twice more to be sure. We give them no chances to be clever or lucky, understand?"

They were about to kill children. No. Screw that. I'm a cape now.I'll stop them. ABB or not, I'll knock them down a peg. In my mind, I gave a tug, gathering as many bugs as I could.

"Halt."

I stepped forward menacingly, the mass of bugs moving as one around me. My own task force. We started moving in circles, waiting for the first move to happen. Then, I realized who I just interjected to.

I just antagonized _Lung._ On my first day. Ohfuckohshitoh-

No matter. he was gonna get some kids shot. Couldn't let that happen.

His flunkies had cleared the ground, letting us enough room to fight. We started walking in a circle, each waiting for the other's first move.

Lung started moving. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"T, MOVE!"

And someone literally headbutted a dragon from nowhere.

-Mia-

A month since the locker. I took lessons of the city. Brockton Bay. Filled to the brim with parahumans. Powered individuals. Supers. No matter how you called them, they were a big part of the problem worldwide. Humans being what they are, most are at best selfish, at worse villainous. Ironically, I'm not even a parahuman. A bit of... 'Data scavenging' told me so. I lacked the fully developed Corona Pollentia to be one. Which could, possibly, indicate that I could still trigger. Depends on if my mysterious benefactor meddled with my biology and put the add-ons or not. I was something else, a paranormal individual that wasn't a parahuman. No matter the vocable, a simple fact remained : this city was now my home, for an undetermined duration. And I would do my best to help it, which included kicking the main gangs hard in the shins, and possibly knocking them down. If I could.

I didn't stay idle during that month, of course. Setting myself in, discovering how things worked was one thing. I found the criminal hotspots, discovered correct shelters and, embarassing as it was, charities that I could get some food from. Managed to find a small job in IT security which made the last point moot. Nothing shady, not too much work, and it paid relatively well. Then, I got into the cape business.

It's funny, people tend to mix 'heroic things' and 'cape things'. There are many good things that you can do without being a hero. Donning my armor simply meant I got involved in bigger things. But small actions are important too. Anyhow, I started patrolling. Merchants were my first targets, followed by the Azn Bad Boys. As much as I wanted to get a few hits on the Empire, the local...What was the xord...Right, Nazis, were too big of a target to engage without backup.

I wasn't in costume as of now, as it made it much easier to get in gang territories unnoticed. Funny how people tend to let the average-looking teenager in a t-sgirt and blue jeans be part of the background. On my left eye, the visor which was Sirius' current physical form. It would probably get me noticed...If I weren't as good as I am with playing with light. Seriously, illusions are nifty. Sirius was an AI, a product of two years of work on a progam. Blossom. My pride. Blossom created fully developed, human-like AIs that would grow and progress in real time, albeit much faster than your average human. In fact, I started considering him as a friend and a fellow human a long while ago. Snarky and a bit on the overprotective side, it would be hard for me not to attach myself to him. Plus, he kind of had my armor at the ready, which I may need.

So I walked, hoping for the occasion to catch a big fish tonight. Oni Lee maybe. He was far too dangerous to let act free, considering he could suicide-bomb people with his power and walk away unblemished. Of course, I got what I wanted. How many times would my wishes go horribly right?

I noticed two people in a standoff, ready to get serious.

"Sirius, give me a read on those two."

[Positive match on the first one. Lung of the ABB. look like you hooked the big one, boss. Gonna go for it?]

"I"m gonna keep it discreet, try and bring him down before he hurts the other one."

My thoughts roamed free as I let my mind explore. Farseer's eye. A rare mental power from back home, one that allowed its user to see the different possible futures.

In some, the unknown cape would win. Hell, in one he or she would become a crime lord...Accidentally? What. In others, Lung would win. No matter what, both would suffer a lot from this fight or what came afterwards. These futures were grim, at best. If I interfered, I would get hurt. Possibly worse. But the futures were much better. Why would my life be worth more than any one else's? Gotta do it well and focus.

Of course, my thought's and Sirius' recognition capacities reached their consequences at the same time. Why couldn't I make it earlier? Stupid, stupid, stupid! That person there was...

[Positive match on the second. Taylor Hebert, unregistered cape. Not in the databases, no cape name matching appearance.]

One I had seen go through terrible pain, one I wanted to be my friend, was gathering a swarm. In a touching moment of bravery, she set up to fight the dragon of Kyushu. A living myth that fought an endbringer to a standstill.

Anxiety and anger derailed my thoughts, and I lost contact with the Farseer's eye.

No. No. NONONONO. I won't let it happen again. I've seen enough sacrifices and losing battles to know what I see.

"Sirius. Armor. NOW."

[Got it, boss.]

The armor was called from its pocket dimension. A full plate armor of a grey-blue hue, coursed with azure rivers of power. Refined Akashite power armor, a dear friend's gift that I would put to good use. Light, resilient, it had served well and would quite possibly save my life tonight. I drew my sword, a simple scimitar of the same color. On my right arm came a shield as black as the night. The helmet came on my face, a visor of the strongest glass possible, doubled by plexiglass to give both resistance and flexibility. A little camera on the side, allowing Sirius his usual advices and snarky comments. His power core moved to another part of the armor, keeping him safe from direct hits.

[Boss. Please be careful.]

I nodded. Then I charged and yelled.

"T, MOVE!"

I easily ran my way through the crowd. And then, I basically headbutted a dragon.

-Taylor-

Someone had come. Full armor, and what the hell was that? Nothing like any kind of tinkertech I know, and that color... That voice. My 'friend' from before. Who came back to save my sorry behind. Guess that proves how genuine she felt, huh.

She had a sword and a shield,too. Looked like a knight of some sort.

She wanted to take the fight from me. No way. I wasn't some princess in need of saving. Plus that was Lung. No matter how cool she looked, no way Haven could solo him. I took a step forward, modeled the swarm that came around me. My army. My allies. My weapons, in a sense. My new ally (except not that new, in fact), spoke up again.

"I am the one known as Paladin. Lung, I shall be your opponent tonight."

"Paladin, huh. What happened to Haven?"

I just couldn't keep a little sarcasm from spoiling my tongue. Meanwhile, Lung lunged fiercely. Paladin, as she now called herself, made a swift bolt to the right and let the dragon-man hit the air. He seemed annoyed, behind his mask.

"Turns out it was already taken. Some organization venerating a guy nailed to a cross. You see new things everyday, I guess."

Was she mocking me? No, she seemed sincere. How had she never heard of one of the main religions? Sure, they overall started to fall behind when man started to shine in the dark , but still...Odd. I marked that in my mind for later.

She waved a hand, and the water in the air took shape and froze, making small lances of ice that rained on Lung. He seemed more annoyed that anything but he was at least forced to block, and pushed a bit further from her. She murmured at me.

"Take out his underlings, I'll keep him busy. As soon as you can, get a cheap shot on him. You've got spiders and venomous stuff, right? Because I'm pretty sure I can't take him down directly. Got it?"

Her tone said that she knew what she was doing. Considering how old she seemed to be, that was all kinds of depressing, but no matter.

I nodded. We dashed, each in one direction. This was going to be one hell of a fight.

-Mia-

I kept raining attacks on him. First, I made sharp hail, coming from atop his head, meddled with the gravity so it would focus on him. Lung just didn't care. Next shot needed more focus. I incanted, the words an assistance to put my mind in the right state. Like a spell, except you didn't give reality the middle finger. I could hear light thuds and a few gunshots. Apparently Taylor was still going strong. I trusted her to be okay. I had to. Created a difference of potential in two points, worked with the lights arounds, to create...

-Taylor-

I heard a few mumbled words as I took down an ABB thug armed with a baseball bat. Could have hurt me bad, but I was faster. Thank you, morning runs. I got him stung a few times by wasps. As the tug dropped, I turned over, and saw it.

My ally was glowing a bit, radiating energy. I heard her spout a single word.

"Judgement."

A bolt came from the sky. It wasn't just electricity, from what I understood. There was something with...Light? The bolt came through, hit Lung straight in the face and went through him. It was incredible. Was i in a video game was this some kind of spell? No. This was real. That means she's a cape, like me!

I focused as a knife missed my side by a few inches. The tug received a weak jab to the liver, then was bitten by one of my spiders. He wasn't exactly imposing, so I avoided the black widows and just had a weaker variety bite him a few times. He shrieked a bit from the pain before fainting. i checked his pulse, still strong. Still, note, be more careful next turn.

Meanwhile, Paladin had (created? summoned? Hell if I know) strong and focused winds to hurt our opponent. They shredded through his outer scales. But he kept getting bigger. I had downed the last of the ABB, and gathered my swarm. And then, things went...Wrong.

-Mia-

I kept hitting him. And he kept getting stronger. Tougher. faster. In terms of speed, I had still the advantage, but a single mistake...

And then, the civilian entered the area. I could barely see her silhouette, a girl with red hair. She seemed strangely familiar.

Lung's path took a sharp angle as he went for her, obviously gunning for getting a hostage. I panicked for a second. Suddenly, he seemed way too fast. Then, I remembered. stupid. I could do this. The Einstein-Rosen bridge spawned, carving me path. Suddenly, I was in front of Lung. Then, he did something I did not calculate for. He spouted fire, a long jet of bright flames.

Fire was linked with pain. Punishment. Judgement. I had been pushed, forged through pain and fire. Fire. Fire. FIREOHGODSFIRE. My mind blanked through sheer terror.

-Taylor-

I saw my ally seemingly teleport into Lung's path. The stream of fire was easily tanked by her armor, but she froze. Lung rammed into her full speed, delivered a flurry of blows. I heard metal bend. I heard a bone snap, distinctively. She laid there like a broken puppet, apathetic, ignorant to her own sufferings. I should've been there. Should've taken Lung down earlier. I should have...Calmed down. I did the only thing I could. I stepped in the way, as Lung's clawed paw came closer.*

My mask was torn to shreds, I was ejected. I had the time to do one last thing before blacking out from the pain. I smiled nastily as I heard lung scream in pain as three black widows comped him in the family jewels and he fell down. With this, he woudn't be up for a looong while. Yep, should've done that earlier. Then again, couldn't have done that without surprise.

...

A voice? Nah, two voices. One worrying for me. That was Paladin. The other was strangely familiar. EMMA. What was the bitch doing here? And she was...Lamenting on me? What?

If the sky turned green I wouldn't have been surprised at that point.

She was holding my head on her knees and trying to explain something.

"...I hoped you would prove them you were strong. Then I hoped you would trigger, just to show Sophia who's boss. Show her how stupid her definition of 'strong' was. And guess what. I succeeded. Yay me."

One year and a half of bullying. Just for that? Hard to take. I guess it all stemmed to the alpha's way of thinking. She infected her. Weak and strong. Stupid way of thinking, to divide humanity in two like that.

"But the costs, the costs...Oh Tay, can you ever forgive me?"

Could I. That was the question, after all. I had to understand what exactly had happened. She wiped blood off my face. Then I realized in how much pain I was. Everything hurt. But particularly my face. Not good. That must have been where Lung had hit me. I blinked, which ascertained that I still had two functional eyes. I still felt my nose. apparently, by some stroke of luck, the claws hadn't hit anything vital. Thank you, spider silk.

"Tell me...Everything...From the beginning.

My voice was raspy. Must've been pretty unpleasant to hear. As she started to explain, as I got a clearer picture of what happened and started to realize she didn't get a better draw than me, I saw something through my swarm.

"Danger. Four. Coming."

Indeed, four kids were coming from the shades were they had been hidden, mounted on huge...Dogs? That remembered me of something. Oh yeah, these were villains the PHO kept talking about. The Undersiders. Paladin was in pain, but she stood in front of us. Someone should teach that girl to take care of herself first...

"Thanks. You saved our hides there. Lung would have killed us just like that. But you two clearly are Heroes, so why?"

I saved them? Then again, from what I remembered of these four, they never did anything more than petty villainy. No kidnappings. No murder. They had managed to keep themselves clean. Hell, cleaner than some..."heroes". Paladin's answer came, and I could only approve it.

"No such thing as true heroes. But to come even close...One should save everyone. Even the villains. Isn't that right?"

I could see her smiling, in a sad and knowing fashion.

"Anyway, Armsmaster is coming. Gotta run!"

And then they left, just like that. What the hell was that about? We could hear a motorbike coming...Wait, Armsmaster? The Armsmaster? Well, I guess we should listen to what he has to say about this.

* * *

[REDACTED's notebook]

Taylor Hebert/?

Master ?/ Thinker ?

Theme-Sand dream

Fraymotive - Dance of spiders (Toby 'Radiation' Fox)

Fraymotive (Fury)- EMIYA

Note : My first champion. Young, but jaded. From what I've seen, a master of bugs. Obviously great at multitasking. Still cannot get a full read.

Mia Farkas/Haven/Paladin

Mover 5/Shaker 11/Thinker 7/Brute 3

Theme: Nausicaa of the wind valley-Requiem (Jo Hisashi)

Fraymotive- Undertale-Hopes and dreams/SAVE the world (Toby 'Radiation' Fox)

Fraymotive (Fury)- MEGALOVANIA (Toby 'Radiation' Fox )

My second champion. Powerhouse, although not as much as some would think. I sense a great deal of both learning and teaching potential.

Sophia Hess/Shadow Stalker

Breaker 3/Stranger 2/Mover 1

A wannabe vigilant.A bully. Probably out of the equation for now...

Emma Barnes/?

A bully and a friend with a changing heart. May or may not have triggered! We'll see what comes from this...

Lexicon

-Akashite : literally, mineral of light. Also known as the stone of kings. Unrefined, the ore is used as decorative material. Refined, it makes a metal stronger and lighter than steel.-Gods : No no, the plural is not a mistake. They are multiple and guard Kellios and its environment. Often called the Elders. These superior beings, often manipulative but most of them protective and well-meaning, sometimes have a bad time keeping the frame of reality stable...

-Kellios : A parallel and vastly different Earth. Populated by the common descent of humans and precursors.

-Paladin : In kelliosian definition, a technical term designing those who can both use flux manipulation and weapons efficiently. Mostly non-religious. Due to a tendancy of overspecialization, not exactly numerous either.

-Precursors : A race that deeply resembled the mythological dragons. Of great size and power, they toned themselves down and became less destructive dragonoids, bipeds that could shapeshift by altering their mass distribution. Their common descent with humans had qualities of both, as well new capacities.

* * *

And...Here. It's done. Do you believe I aimed for something short? And then, well...inspiration happened. Muses are fickle things, really. And bluh, I switched up blaster and Shaker in Haven's (well Paladin's, I guess) profile...Plus I forgot Brute. Fixed. On the other hand, scrapped the 'stranger' idea. I misinterpreted some idea I had which in fact went into shaker.

...

Power classifications are hard. They're hard and nobody understands.

With that said, this was PageofNonsense, over. Have a nice day!


	3. Evolution 3

Hello, PoN here...One thousand views and more. I...Just don't know what to say aside from the obvious : Thank for reading, thank you to those who favored, who followed, who criticized this thing.

First thing I heard from the last chapter: why are this and this and that happening in the middle of a fight? The answer is : at that point, the struggle was over. I edited the chapter slightly to make it more clear, but let me say it here : Lung got bitten down there by several black widow spiders. There was so much venom that his manly bits MELTED. So yes, right now, he's down and his nightmares are populated by a lot of very hungry spiders. Pretty sure such an amount of pain would do that.

Then, about why the hell Emma is here : THAT is a sec- er, I mean a plot point. In fact a plot point coming up real soon. Overall, it was a situation engineered by a certain someone. Who just loves to meddle and create unlikely situations. gee, who could that be? That aside, you have my word that I did plan this ahead.

Finally, about defining characters : yes. Yes it will happen. Yes my character has her particularities and quirks and isn't just a cardboard cutout. She has qualities, flaws, issues, preferences...I try to make them as human as possible. Here's to hope that I succeed, I guess! I wouldn't give a list now because it would be damn long. But they'll appear and the character will be revealed more and more as time goes.

But for the disclaimer : This is fanfiction. I, the author, do not own Worm (that would be Wildbow. All glory to the Wildbow.) nor the songs listed in the notebook. I hope you have fun reading this!

* * *

Evolution 1.3

Or : Suddenly, armsmaster.

-The Being-

I watched the situation unfold. Yes...Just as- No wait. All according to s- Darn it. No more Terran animation. It just monopolizes your brain space and grants you copyright infringements. Why do I care about copyright infringement as a superior being from an outer plane? Well, best not to test these naggers. Anyhow. The setup was a complete success. Funny how a few uses of Compelling Voice could change just everything. Okay, I shouldn't favor my pawns too much, but still... Gratuitous suffering brings no fun. Did I cheat too much? Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe I don't even care! After all, who the hell am I even talking to?

-Taylor-

Could I forgive her, after knowing what happened? Well, the truth was...

"I'm afraid I can't do that yet. I'll need more certainty. One double-crossing is enough for me."

"I...See. I understand. Trust can wait. I'll just prove myself. And if Sophia tries something again..."

The sound of a motorcycle got closer and closer. So, Armsmaster. Wonder how he would take this all. Lung was starting to stir a bit. Shit. Not good. None of us are ready for round two.

Armsmaster's mount screeched to a halt, and he got off. His first reaction was to do something I couldn't quite see, but Lung oofed a bit and went straight back to Morpheus. Good. He went straight to my friend.

"So, I guess we have you to thank for this mess?"

Paladin laughed a bit, rather heartily.

"Nope. My friend here got him down. I took him on, but couldn't finish the job. Turns out he's resistant to ice and lightning. Getting bitten by spiders in...Critical parts? Not so much."

Armsmaster fringed at the remark.

"Ow. Still, he's down and that is good.. I made sure of that. Anyhow, I'm gonna guess this is your first night?"

"More or less. I've been moving around a bit, helping around, but nothing as blatant. I'm Paladin. Formerly Haven. May sound a bit too fancy, but the options were already taken. The one here is my friend...?"

At the mention, Armsmaster grabbed his halberd and pointed it straight at my friend.

"Whoa who. Pointy things away, please. What is that for?"

"Haven. You attacked one of my Wards, Shadow Stalker. In her civilian attire. Assault charges are pretty serious business. "

He started a movement, obviously not content with waiting for a response...And then, his weapon hit a bubble of energy.

"No. You have it all wrong."

That was Emma. I checked again, just in case the sky really had turned green and I just missed it. Still nothing.

"T-I mean this cape here was actually trapped in a locker. Culmination of a bullying campaign. I was actually a part of this, which is something I am NOT proud of. But anyhow, Haven got her out, and then Sophia attacked her. Unprovoked. Which caused a terrifying move in response, often called "a slap". I know her mind must be thoroughly shaken, but this was completely deserved. Notwithstanding the fact that your Ward outed herself. In the middle of a school. Just for petty vengeance."

"Complete truth."

Armsmaster seemed baffled. And he missed the sarcasm completely, which wasn't exactly surprising considering Armsmaster was...Well, Armsmaster.

"We will gather your depositions about this. Plus, if you have some proof that would make things easier."

"T- I still don't know how to call you, damn it!"

I blushed a bit.

"Well that was my first night out. I have a costume, but no Cape name yet..."

"What about Swarm? Or Legion?"

That was Emma.

"A bit generic, but it could work pretty well. Let's avoid holy books references though."

"Bug lady?

"No."

"Ladybug?

"Ugh no."

"Insectmaster?"

"Paladin. Stop. You can't name things apparently. Stop."

"Spider-"

"By advance no. Please stop embarrassing yourself."

There was a beat.

"How about Hivemind? The name for the common mind that directs the swarm. Since you're a Master themed with bugs, it seems...relevant."

That was Armsmaster. I got a good feeling from the name. It just felt...Right, I guess.

"That sounds great! Thank you!"

I couldn't help but think that despite his rough actions, he wanted to be helpful. I think he's just really socially clumsy. He nodded.

"Now that this is sorted..."

"Before anything else, could we get a medic? Hivemind got into harm's way and Lung did a number on me. My left arm is broken, and I think my third rib is as well."

Armsmaster looked annoyed. Worried too, I guess.

"Couldn't you say that EARLIER? We have some medics on shift, so this shouldn't be too much trouble. Then we'll come to the..."

He sighed.

"Administrative part of the issue."

-Mia-

It took a while, but I had to admit : their healers did a damn fine job. Plus, they minded their own business. There were some things I would rather not have to explain. When I spoke up, it was with a certain sympathy. With my capacities and former responsibilities, I knew about administration. Much, much more than I would have liked to.

"So, should we just leave and come back tomorrow? "

He nodded.

"So...Good luck with the red tape, I guess."

Armsmaster groaned.

"Wait. There's one...No, actually, two things left for us to discuss."

"The wards, right?"

"Indeed. Will you two join?"

I left myself a second to think.

"I'd like to. However, at the moment I think of myself more as Hivemind's partner than anything else.I guess it's all up to her."

"I...Need some time. To see the options. Think about what I can do. I don't want to rush into something I know nothing about.

"It is not like you should answer this immediately. It IS a matter that will most likely shape your future, after all."

He was nodding approvingly at us. There was a moment of silence.

"Finally, possibly the most important. Lung has been taken down. Anyone who declares the victory will likely be in great danger."

"Lung was pretty much the biggest fish, so the one to do it would become the greatest menace. Dangerous."

"I can get that. so...What?"

"Not rooting for any reputation myself."

Which was the strictest truth. The fact is, I may be good at the fighting shtick but...No matter how useful combat skills could prove themselves to be, fighting for the sake of fighting always seemed brutally pointless to me. And that would be the only thing I would get from playing glory hound.

"I...Don't think I would like the consequences either."

"I could take care of the whole situation myself."

For all his obvious goodwill, it was equally obvious that Armsmaster was a bit too enthusiastic here. Someone definitely wanted to get some extra spotlight...Not that it was any of my business.

"Alternatively, we could let the whole thing undetermined. Let the gangs go wild goose hunting. That would get some free time to everyone."

"Hmmm...Maybe."

I had to admit, I said that mostly to watch my possible future boss' reaction. He seemed peeved. Still, he evidently cared, or so I think?

"It's getting late. I think we should go, and solve the whole thing tomorrow. After some sleep..."

I yawned. The last days had been neither been restful nor fully safe for me. Being dumped into something else altogether would do that to you. We all came to an agreement. We left.

-Taylor-

Paladin escorted me home. I'm not sure of how I feel regarding that. She seems to think I could break at any moment...

"So. I know your alias, you know my name. But I still don't know yours."

"Oh. Right. I'm sorry. Friends...Don't do that to friends. I'm Mia. Mia Farkas."

She smiled slightly. I frowned a bit. Why was she so adamant about us being friends? It was nice, but we barely knew each other, after all!

"Why are you so nice to me?"

Did I really let that slip out? What the hell. It was blunt, melodramatic, and it would probably hurt her. I didn't expect her to answer.

"I come from far away. I'm lonely. Sharing loneliness is a good thing, right?"

It was true.I could feel some sincerity in her voice. But it was a partial truth. After a beat, the rest slipped out.

"When I arrived, I saw... You were hurting. My people have a saying. It goes like this : "He who willingly leaves another to suffer is only marginally better than the one who cause his suffering". And I believe in it, no matter how cheesy it may sound."

Welp. I just had to get the idealistic munchkin, didn't I? God, I could only guess what this city would do to her. Then again, she had a point, having friends was a good thing. And I had this feeling, that she was far much stronger than she showed. And I don't mean the usual meaning of it. Maybe our crapsack of a world wouldn't break her. Here's to hope.

I left the discussion there. Not really due to a choice, and more because we had reached home. I took out my key, opened the door. And found my dad on the other side. Shit.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing out so- Oh god what happened to your face?"

My...Face? Right, there were a few leftover marks, although the medics said it wouldn't scar.

"I...Fell down some stairs?"

"Taylor. I've gotten some of my boys that got wounded by gangs to medics. These were done by sharp weapons."

"They were...Sharp stairs?"

Note : learn how to lie effectively. Mia facepalmed.

"Taylor. You go off at night, and you come back. In costume. With another person. Equally in costume. Kid, don't you think you have something to tell me?"

I looked at Paladin. She just shrugged at me, obviously meaning I was one my own on this one. Traitor.

"I...Dad, I'm a Cape. Tonight was my first night out."

He sighed.

"This is important to you, isn't it?"

I nodded, simply. He hugged me.

"I wish I could keep you safe. I really do. But...I wouldn't steal your dreams from you."

I thought it would be worse. Then again, the biggest bombshell was dropped on him a week ago. His reaction at that time was downright explosive. He had screamed. Promised lawsuits. Promised heaven, hell and a lot of pain. It had really been hard on him. And Blackwell...Blackwell just didn't care. Oh how I wanted to shove the director's face in her own dung, at times.

"So, your trigger event would be...The locker, right?"

"Yes."

Dad hugged me again. This time, it was fiercer, somewhat desperate.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. If I had been a better father, if I had understood earlier..."

I couldn't help myself.I hugged him back.

"Dad...It's okay. I just didn't want to burden you with...All of it. It's starting to get better."

There was a beat. Dad smiled. I could see that what I just said made him truly, deeply happy. I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if I hadn't gotten to meet my new friend. Probably nothing good, so it was best not to think about it.

"Oh, and who might your friend be?"

"I'm Paladin. Full name Mia Farkas."

"You're not supposed to be so open about the secret identity thing! Anyhow...Dad. Remember how I said someone got me out of the locker? That was her."

Dad didn't answer. His eyes said it all.

"In fact...I need to talk to you. Could I ask for asylum just this one night? I have a bad feeling."

A moment of silence.

"Mr Hebert... I think a Cape might try to get vengeance against your daughter."

* * *

[REDACTED's notebook]

Taylor Hebert/Hivemind

Master ?/ Thinker ?

Theme-Sand dream

Fraymotive - Dance of spiders (Toby 'Radiation' Fox)

Fraymotive (Fury)- EMIYA

My first champion. Young, but jaded. From what I've seen, a master of bugs. Obviously great at multitasking. Still cannot get a full read. This is getting annoying.

Mia Farkas/Haven/Paladin

Mover 5/Shaker 11/Thinker 7/Brute 3

Theme- Nausicaa of the wind valley-Requiem (Jo Hisashi)

Fraymotive- Undertale-Hopes and dreams/SAVE the world (Toby 'Radiation' Fox)

Fraymotive (Fury)- MEGALOVANIA (Toby 'Radiation' Fox )

My second champion. Powerhouse, although not as much as some would think. I sense a great deal of both learning and teaching potential.

Sophia Hess/Shadow Stalker

Breaker 3/Stranger 2/Mover 1

A wannabe vigilant.A bully. Probably out of the equation for now...

Emma Barnes/?

Shaker 4

A bully and a friend with a changing heart. Triggered, and seems to have chosen a better path. We'll see how it plays.

Colin Wallis/Armsmaster

Tinker ?

Major Tinker, local Protectorate authority. Socially clumsy, but means well. Hard to peg exactly.

* * *

Well then. I finally finished this chapter. As fun as it was, it was also surprisingly hard to write in a satisfying way! And so, it took me some time. But there it is. I hope I solved the issues you mentioned satisfyingly. I wanted to write a competent Armsmaster without depriving him of his social klutziness...I hope I managed that. As always, please tell me if you see something unsatisfying, and...Have a nice day!

PoN

PS : As a side note, I still have no idea who the author of EMIYA is. If anyone has an idea, please tell me so I can give proper credit!


	4. Evolution 4

Two and a half m...Er, thousand readers. That's...A lot. From the bottom of my heart, thank you! This isn't dead no matter the wait, which I am sorry for but real life kind of butted in. I will keep it going! Merci à vous, chers lecteurs!

...

Hon hon baguette.

So...To answer your grievances.

Sphinxes, you raise very good points! In fact, I changed a few things thanks to you. One week is not, indeed, enough. I hadn't realized how much time had passed between Taylor triggering and her actions in Canon. So, first patrol is now at trigger+1 months, because it makes much, much more sense.

Also, the way I see things...Emma flipped. She went so close to death she actually triggered, her friend/victim turns out to be a cape, which is good but unexpected, is wounded, and someone comes which effectively outs her because, let me spell it again : her mask has been shredded to pieces, AKA her face is fully visible! So Emma doesn't actually betray anything, she just loses control because let's face it, hero/civilian persona dissociation is HARD, especially when Lung just tried to kill/maim you and you're still trying to cool down. (It's hard and...I think you get it! :P) Which matters little, because well, T's face is visible once again so after that it was just a matter of going through IDs and getting a positive match anyways, and I seriously doubt the PRT would avoid doing something to track a potential recruit.

Thank you very much for your participation, it really helped me out!

Dragonin, thank you! Edits are coming up with fixed chapter 1.2 in little to no time.

About power rating...Shaker 11 is not, as a matter of fact, an exageration. It may not be fully exact (maybe 10, or 12...), but it is around there. The fact is, like Fortuna, Paladin's main rating is pretty much "Shaker. Don't worry about the number. Just run.", except, how to say it...The strongest shackles are those one puts willingly on themself(themselves?). Fact is, Paladin COULD nuke a city if she wished it so. There's just no way in hell she'd want to do it.

Finally...Next is the first interlude! I have a vague idea of a thing I could do, but suggest things! Armsmaster, Sophia, Danny, an encounter on the internet, the PHO...So many possibilities!

So...Without further ado, the next chapter! But first:

(accelerated 12 times)

PageofNonsense does own Kellios and its related characters, but does not own Worm. Worm belongs to Wildbow the great, praise Wildbow! He does not own the musics listed PoN is not responsible for any madness, rage, trigger event, uncontrolled chortles or desire to summon anything from non-Euclidian planes to 'clean the mess that is this fleshy realm' that you may feel. You're alone bud, be strong! And above all, have fun.

* * *

Evolution 1.4

Or : Duel at B.B. Corral

-Mia-

How T's father reacted to my announce was spectacular. He went from normal to frothing with anger in one second, tops. However, it wasn't as if he could do anything there. It would only lead him to hurt himself, either through pent-up anger, or just because he'd go and put his life on the line just like that. So I solved the situation the best way I could envisage. I put a hand to his shoulder.

"Mister Hebert? I will take care of this. I will stand guard, and they will not pass."

"Kid, are you sure this is-"

"Sir, you have my word as a parahuman, and as a person : no one will harm you daughter."

He seemed thoughtful. Then I realized I maybe hadn't seen all of the issue when his answer came.

"Fine. But...Please stay out of danger as well."

Taylor seemed thoughtful, but didn't interject. So they just went in. And I stood guard, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And in the end, it paid off. I heard a rustle in the night. Please, she dare think of herself as furtive? I couldn't help but taunt her.

"Evening, Stalker. Might want to join me? Sorry but your "prey" happens to be busy. You'll have to go through little old me first."

I let out a little bit of anger with that last word. I was so sure that would be enough to avoid conflict for the time being. Then, I realized two things as I ducked and a bolt hit near where my head used to be.

Taylor wasn't her main target. _I_ was. And judging from the impact, that was _not_ a tranq dart. Some hero you are, Hess.

Not that it did matter that much, I thought as she went to me. Shadow Stalker just didn't have enough experience. Or rather, I had far, far too much. I didn't need my powers to tame that "predator". Hell, I didn't even really need my weapon, but well...

It was time to show off a bit.

I took a good footing, focused, and then...I accelerated, leaving a small cloud of dust.

I was closing the distance. She tried to take aim. Too slow. Thirty meters. Twenty. Ten. She had barely the time to realize before I hit her, her hands still clutching her crossbow.

An open palm strike jerked her head upwards. Then, in a fluid movement, I drew my blade. The contact was old. Familiar. My grip took hold of the small indents in the wood. One strike snatched the weapon off her hands, threw it in the air. My second move slashed through the the string, going upwards. A return of the blade went through the weapon like butter, chopping off the handle. And then, all in the same move, the sword went back to its sheath. And crossbow pieces fell to the ground. I didn't even scratch my opponent.

"Are you done? Because we have a lot to talk about, Shadow Stalker. Or rather, Sophia."

She looked at me, and hers was the look of a wounded tiger. Oh dear, did I go too far?It seemed simple enough.

"Breathe. I'm not going to hurt a disarmed civilian. Or anyone."

She was staring at me. Staring through me. Judging me. So, prey or predator mentality in action.

"You see, that's the problem. I don't disagree, it's all about strength..."

Sophia looked at me and it was obvious I had lost her there.

"But you see, your definition of strength is kind of narrow."

"Bullshit. Strength is strength. The strong lives, because he deserves to. Because he can kill the weak whenever he wants."

"But that's just raw power. Then comes strength of mind, to understand the world and pierce through the opponent's plans. And strength of heart, to keep yourself true, forgive and be able to move forwards. You miss one of them, and at best you'll walk in circles."

"Yay. So what now, you'll try to convince me? Maybe ask me to wear pink and vomit rainbows?"

I snickered. I couldn't help it.

"Nah, nothing of the sort. But you see...That's what makes you weak. The strong sees the weak, and by helping him achieve will stay strong and become even stronger. Pushing everyone up. No one loses. One calls it 'learning', and 'cooperation'. Two times one is two, but one and one makes three. Synergy. Emergent property. That's what makes us humans stronger. What, do you think _Homo sapiens_ won at evolution through muscle mass? Nope. So you may want to become a tiger, but believe me...You start with a _little_ disadvantage."

"I am not WEAK!"

She glared at me. I snorted dismissively. When Sophia spoke up, her voice had lost that particular, ironclad tone.

"You just say that because...You're already strong. You can afford to waste some time taking care of the weak."

"Admitting you were powerful, do you believe one can be strong alone? You know nothing, Sophia Hess. But...I don't expect you to understand quite yet. So instead, the two of us will play a game."

There was a moment of silence. The wind blew in the alley, carrying a few bugs and leaves. Free dramatic gust? Yes please.

" Because once, I almost walked the same road, so I would be a hypocrite if I didn't give you a little bit of a chance. First rule of this game is : don't touch Taylor. You hurt her...Let's not get to what I would do to you. It is better for the two of us."

"Second rule of this game is...I will arrange your relocation. It won't be to somewhere comfortable. But you will not resist. And there...Well, you say you are a hero. You're gonna talk the talk, and walk the walk. And maybe, if you're smart, you'll take a bit of time to think about what I've told you."

"Third rule is...If you break rule two, or worse, rule one, I will know. And there will be consequences. First..."

I smiled wryly.

"I filmed every single last second of that little power play of yours, the other day. How do you think that the PRT use it? And the second is..."

I took a step back. Then another. For that one, I needed space.

"At home, I had a nickname. The maelstrom. Allow me to show you why."

In my mind, the motif was ready. My spirit drew the matrix, and I engraved the image, released the spell. An average manipulation of air, a variant of Tornado. I modded it in turn, and released it. Energy made a few patterns around me, curves and wild arabesques. Then, the air around me started swirling. And accelerated more and more, before the current spreaded vertically. It pierced through a cloud above. And when I looked around, I realized I had...left my mark on the road. Shredded a hole a few centimeters deep. I just wanted to show by playing with range, damn it! Ah well. At the very least, my target was suitably impressed.

"Now,leave. It is getting late, and you probably have a heavy day tomorrow...Do you not?"

She gave me a stare, half-angry and half terrified.

"C'mon, shoo!"

Finally, she left. That had gone a bit worse that it could have. Still, it had gone better than I had hoped.

"Boss?"

"Sirius. I wonder why you keep calling me that."

"You created me and gave me a purpose. We work together, but you have the lead. So, what else? Anyhow, not the subject. We should go back to the shelter, now that it's done and well done."

He had a point. But that wall looked awfully comfortable. Maybe I could just go, rest my back...

-Taylor-

I woke up not too long after dawn, judging from the sun. That had been my habit since I triggered. I remember that my first thought had been...'What do I want to do with this power?' The answer was obvious. I wanted to be a hero. Well, I wanted to pull my city out of the mud and weed out the gangs for good, but then again I also wanted people to stop killing eachother over squabbles, that mom could come back from the dead and that politicians could stop spewing lies all the time.

Point is, we can't get all of what we want. But I could be a hero, if I worked on it. The next big question had been, what did I need. Powers, check. Costume,I already had a plan at the time. What I needed to give myself a chance was to get in better shape. Which why I had started running every morning.

It didn't take me too long to get dressed. It wasn't like I could like what I looked like, no matter what I wore. The trio had made sure of that. So I just picked the closest clothes I found, got them on, and left...To find a certain someone sleeping upright.

I shook her at the shoulder.

"Did you really sleep out there?"

"...Guess so."

Mia, no Paladin since she was still in costume, stifled a yawn as she answered me.

"You know, I'd thought the rain would have woken you up."

"That little drizzle? Learned to sleep through bigger things."

Drizzle my foot. Judging by how drenched the ground was...Eh, no matter.

"So, I have solved things. Sophia's going to go far away. She won't ever annoy you."

At first, I rejoiced. My main tormentor would be gone. Emma seemed to at least want to leave me alone, and Madison wouldn't dare anything alone. Then the true meaning of these words hit me. Not 'she'll go to jail.' Just 'she'll go away.' So...

"What. Did. You. Do!"

That was my 'friend'. Just someone who would let a bully go scott-free. I felt...Angry. Betrayed. Lonely. It felt like the universe kept on setting me up, just to crush my hopes.I glared at the 'hero', then left. Stalker had been a bully, but her...I stomped out, started running. I wanted to cry. To scream. To break things. I left her behind. Then, she was in front of me again. Right. She could teleport,did so against Lung. Okay, so you dropped the shoe. Watcha gonna do now, hit me?

She..Dropped on her knees, in some kind of pleading gesture? Unexpected. I could hear her voice, barely more than a whisper. She sounded so...Insecure. Broken. Like me. I think that's why I gave her a chance instead of running.

"Please...Listen to me."

During a small moment, we said nothing, just stared each other in the eyes...

And I realized I was wrong. They say eyes are the windows of the soul. And, from the sight of it,Mia wasn't broken. She had been shattered, and not quite fixed. Yet, she kept going, somehow. That was something I could respect. It was as if...She couldn't find it to fight for herself. But she could fight for others.

"I looked it up, how it works around here. It wouldn't work sending Stalker to juvie. The negative PR would be too much to handle. And...She wouldn't change. If she didn't come back for you, she'd hurt bully somebody else. So instead, I'm going to make the protectorate an offer...That they can't refuse."

She stopped talking. Her head was hanging low.

"Keep going. Please."

Created from these words, I could see a tiny spark. Hope. I couldn't bring myself to break it.

"I...Have failed at too many things. I will not fail this. I will get Stalker sent away to a place where she'll be both useful and punished. If she messes up, I will bring her down, personally. With this accomplished, I will fight. For my beliefs. For this world. For the people. For you, my friend."

A silence. The wind is cold in this morning of february. The docks are ravaged, and about no one cares. The city stinks. Gangs have left tags all over the walls, like they own the place. Nothing new, except the realization that my noir monologue skills are subpar. No, in fact, there might be something new...

"I will keep the people safe. That is not a promise. That is not an oath. That, T, is a simple fact. Is it...A suitable answer?"

Hope is a strange thing to feel when your world has turned to grey for so long you almost forgot that colors existed.

"It is, I guess. Only the future can tell us."

The future. For the first time since Mom's death, these words bore a promise of hope. Maybe we could make this work.

* * *

[REDACTED's notebook]

Taylor Hebert/Hivemind

Master ?/ Thinker ?

Theme-Sand dream

Fraymotive - Dance of spiders (Toby 'Radiation' Fox)

Fraymotive (Fury)- EMIYA

My first champion. Young, but jaded. From what I've seen, a master of bugs. Obviously great at multitasking. Undecipherable still. Whatever?

Mia Farkas/Paladin

Mover 5/Shaker 11/Thinker 7/Brute 3

Theme- Nausicaa of the wind valley-Requiem (Jo Hisashi)

Fraymotive- Undertale-Hopes and dreams/SAVE the world (Toby 'Radiation' Fox)

Fraymotive (Fury)- MEGALOVANIA (Toby 'Radiation' Fox )

My second champion. Powerhouse, although more limited than some would think. I sense a great deal of both learning and teaching potential.

Sophia Hess/Shadow Stalker

Breaker 3/Stranger 2/Mover 1

A wannabe vigilant.A bully. But things aren't always that simple. Who knows what future will give her?

Emma Barnes/?

Shaker 4

A bully and a friend with a changing heart. Triggered, and seems to have chosen a better path. We'll see how it plays.

Colin Wallis/Armsmaster

Tinker ?

Major Tinker, local Protectorate authority. Socially clumsy, but means well. Hard to peg exactly.

* * *

And we are done here! As mentioned earlier, I reworked chapter 1.2 for some things to make more sense. I also went over all the four current chapters and modified the layout a little, hopefully making it a little lest indigest. Well then, this was PoN, have a nice day!


	5. Interlude 1

This little fic is now over 10 thousand words. It has over four thousand views. And over half a hundred likes. And kind people to tell me when I do stupid things. That makes me happy, as an author! I hope what you read pleases your eyes. Also, can you believe I did not read Worm beforehand? As much as I love Wildbow and his wonderful, wonderful stuff, I've limited to reading a few chosen parts, and a whole frickin' lot of fanfiction. Plus a few explain threads. Plus the wiki. Anyhow, I didn't have the guts to read it, mainly because I'm not exactly in a happy place personally and I don't really want to go lower again. Hell, that whole thing originally was just a short WAFF 'bring in character, smash locker, screw with bullies' snippet, before I decided I wanted to actually do something with it. That means that as hard as I may try, I...May get some characterization wrong-ish. So if I do...Please don't just yell at me. Yell at me in the comments, so I can know I screwed up and do better next time, 'kay?

Warning : The following is a piece of fanfiction. While Kellios and its affiliated concepts and characters belong to PageofNonsense, the Wormverse does not. It all belongs to Wildbow.

Author's note : these happen about simultaneously, the night following the fight against Lung (in other words, during or just a bit after Evolution 1.4. So...This is a bit more of a feels train than I usually write, but I told myself I would write it fully. Not just write the feels-good part. Anyhow. Taylor is just stupidly strong mentally, and Mia is so used to being pretty much the local chew toy that she endures and plows through no matter what. So, I just thought...What would all of this look like, in the eyes of other people?

* * *

Interlude 1- And a few additional points of view

-Armsmaster-

Paladin and Hivemind. Two more children in this mess. The way we...Push them in. I don't know if it is truly a good thing. I know the pitch. Powers, control, safe environment and so on. I _made_ that goddamn pitch. Yet, it feels hollow. I can't escape thinking that something's wrong. If it's about them, and not just us, why are we not simply schooling them? I might make a pretty terrible professor Xavier, but...Better than this. Children should not be fighting gangs and criminals. Children should not have to see a crime scene. Children shouldn't be fighting ENDBRINGERS! It just feels so wrong.

Now, I know. 'But we're not forcing them, they're volunteering!' Right. Call me the president of Columbia while you're at it. I don't do social contact, but I'm not stupid enough to ignore what 'peer pressure' is.

I can't help pulling out The Photo. Always the same movement. My hand goes in my pants, into my pants' pocket, rummage a bit, crumple that precious piece of paper. I straighten it. My first wards. I'm just in the background, looky unsure of how to take this. But them...They look so proud, smiling broadly for the camera. A fragment of time, frozen when things were better.

Serena. Stormcaller. Strong. Dependable. Excellent long range fighter. Shot to death in the middle of a gang war in Detroit. She was just eighteen.

Sam. Steelclad. Stalwart, kind. A great defender of his team. Died at the age of twenty-three, because he tried to protect a small village that was on the Nine's path.

Gerome. Gladius. Smart, although a bit of a crybaby at times. An excellent melee fighter and an admirable tinker. Died at the age of nineteen, alongside Stormcaller. These two were thinking of getting together for good. Some things just aren't meant to happen.

Elena. Electra. Good all around, smart, always helpful. Died on her twenty-second year, covering the retreat of her team after a failed assault on a villain gathering.

Janus. Warp. An excellent support fighter, a faithful friend and an excellent listener. Died against the Simurgh. He was twenty.

Irene. Force. Ever-worrying,patient, sweet Irene. A good thinker, her strategies kept my little team alive. Even saved me from my own blunders a few time. Her life ended against Leviathan. She was barely seventeen.

It just...Stews inside. I wish I could say I at least did my best but...How would I know? As long as it doesn't have transistors in it... How many failures since them? How many died under my command? Who will be next? Clockblocker? Kid Win? Vista? Or maybe one these two, if I get them into this? And Shadow Stalker. I don't truely get how I feel about her. But my guesses would be angry, for what she has done. Turning your anger on somebody else to feel better, it tarnishes herself, her image as a hero, the image of heroes in general. Above all, I feel disgusted that her school hid all of this for so long. And...Distraught, maybe. Because it's yet another failure at understanding and helping people.

Yet, I keep clinging to that post,and I do not even know why. Yet, they keep fighting, even with all these deaths. What is wrong with me...With us? The tears do not come. They never do. I hear a familiar voice. One of those few precious people I can try and call 'a friend'. Dragon.

"Colin? Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know. I really wish I did."

-Danny Hebert-

So here I am, suddenly father of a parahuman. Life's a strange and unnerving game, really. If anyone should have gotten powers, it should have been me. Not her. Not Taylor. She's just...Not ready. She's just my little girl. She shouldn't be fighting crime on the streets. I hate myself for thinking like that. It's her dream, I shouldn't tear it away from her. But I can't help but think that the universe is just a major dick here. I should be the one protecting her. Then again, I failed. On all the fucking line.

Watch me, Annette, I'm being the best father ever. I left our precious child alone for over a year and a half. My kid's grades plummeted, and I saw nothing wrong. As if my bright little owl could suddenly be unable to bring home even average grades without anyone messing with her. And if it was only that. She stopped talking. Stopped smiling. And those clothes, hiding her. No shape, no color. Just a show of suffering I was too blind to see. Too busy wailing on my own miseries. But she didn't say a word. Probably thought it would only make me suffer. My fifteen year old child carried us both for eighteen goddamn months. How much does that say about me? It's a good thing I didn't trigger, or I'd probably find a way to bend reality backward to punch my past self in the face, paradoxes be damned.

I can't help trying to find culprits. It's not even that hard to do. Me of course, but the Winslow staff...Really, if they're that blind, then maybe I should try my hand at stock markets, because the odds are going so wonky that I might actually have a chance of succeeding. Whatever attacked her tonight. Her face still had clawing marks. I can't even envision how much it would hurt.

But the worse is probably those three. I don't even understand why. Sophia Hess. I didn't even know she existed until not too long ago. Yet I don't think of a single name that, when spoken, evokes more hate in me. The pain dealer. A pathetic, egotistic psychopath. Madison Clements. Following the group in all their merry little adventures, tagging along for glory. I don't think she even had a reason, except maybe getting attention. Petty and despicable. Emma Barnes. The brains behind all their actions. So good at looking like a little angel.

All of them, they just...I want to dish out pain. To lash out, because as undignified as it would be, that would at least give me a feeling of closure on all of this crap. But that'd just be the coward's way out. I'm not the one calling the shots here. I'll leave it all to Taylor. I'll help her as much as I can, but right now, she's obviously the wisest of us two. Sad, isn't it? She might even forgive them. She's always been such a kind person.

I'm just...Scared. She came back happy, but she had been wounded. And she wasn't even the worse. That other kid who tagged along with her, she was in a full armor. Looked strange enough to be tinker tech. It had this huge bump in it, and it makes me think...Is it normal for parahumans to fight things that can bruise power armor like that? Is her life going to be going from hellish fights to even worse fights? As selfish as it is...I'm scared to lose her. I'd probably die if that happened. But it wouldn't matter, because...If I lose her, I lose my sunshine. The last thing that matters in life for me. And when life becomes so hollow, well...Might as well die, you know?...I should put more faith into her. She has iron inside. If the world fought against her...I wouldn't peg her as the loser.

That kid, though...Paladin, was it? I'm not sure she's the best entourage Taylor can get. She had a rough night...Calling her a 'she' is probably right. I mean, she has a build, a voice that would define her as a young woman to me. Anyhow, judging from how worn she looked, she went through big time action. Yet, she didn't even hesitate to go out again. Against a Cape going for blood. She was either too confident or searching trouble. No matter what was true, it was obvious the girl had issues. But, my kid and her bonded. It's good to see her have a friend again. Besides, she seems to be a good person. The locker tells me that, at the very least.

-Tattletale-

I got to talk with the boss there. Mandatory end-of-mission debrief.

"So, I'd call it a total success, except, well...

-Troubles inbound?

-Yes. Two new capes to work around of. One's obviously a hero. Got a fancy armor, cares a bit too much. The other is more ambiguous. I'd have said villain with her really edgy costume, except she didn't hesitate to work with the other. Didn't do anything shady, but I'd bet she's new to the Cape community in general. We...May be able to sway her. Anyhow, remember how I mentioned raiding that casino was a bad move? Well, turns out I get to prove once again you don't just hire me for my dashing looks.

-Big issues, I assume.

-That's saying it lightly it. Boss, Lung himself tried to get us. I believe Oni Lee was out as well,we just didn't get the luck to meet him as well.

-How hard are the losses?"

The way he said it was just infuriating. So deadpan. Not resigned, more like he didn't care. Which was the case, as my power told me. Sometimes it feels so very useful. So yeah, we were just a tool amongst many others. I answered with my most chipper tone, just to get on his nerves.

"None! The newbies trashed him utterly. It was a pretty interesting sight. Oh, and there was a bit of teenage drama, but I don't think you care about that."

"Teenage drama" was highly insulting, in fact, but I just didn't want to spoil what could be my final ace in the sleeve...Keep your eyes away, Coil. To think of what that ginger had done was just... I didn't understand why they tolerated her presence.

There was a break. Coil obviously did NOT expect that one. When he answered, he was shaken. Worried, my power told me. The pieces are moving, and he has no say in it. Deal with it, bastard.

"Power qualifications?

-Shiny throws elemental manipulations like it's going out of style. Very high shaker. Edgy's a master. New to the craft, but she manipulates bugs. And by that, I mean all of the bugs. In a large radius. At the same time.

-I see. Your worries seem to be correctly placed, Tattletale. Orders are as follows : if you ever see them, take the long way around. Avoid facing them. If forced to engage, run. No fighting."

Coil hung up. He took it hook, bait and sinker. Yes! I retract what I said earlier, my power can be pretty awesome. When it wants to be. So, Coil may not be an issue for much longer. If this works. I noticed Grue on the edge of my vision, waiting for me and looking a bit worried. Two options. Play my team a bit longer, or show my cards for good. Both may solve the issue. The first means dealing with the others' resentment later on. The second means dealing with my own fears. Because...If I share everything, then I'm not fully in control anymore. Someone knowing what I know could pretty much do my job in my place. And then, do I matter anymore, or will they just...Then again, first option is doing what Coil does. Screw that. Screw him to hell and back. So, I go straight for Brian. And for the first time, I just let it out. It starts with who exactly our boss is, then goes into how the hell I got roped into this. I just let it all go, and what do you know, it derives into a rant on how I became a villain. And Brian, being the nice guy he has always been, feels obliged to reciprocate. And here we are, just sharing our truly wonderful lives. It feels almost...Indecent, voyeuristic showing so much of what I had inside. Yet, it feels good. I had known what he said long before. e knows I know. And he isn't even mad. It feels...Precious. Then, the moment just ends, and we return to the elephant in the room.

"So...What now?

-We make it blow into his ugly face and pray it works. And we play it really, really carefully.

-With those two?

-Yes.

-So what you told him wasn't a bluff.

-Yes and no. It was pushing his buttons until he panicked a bit. But in truth? These two are plain scary to me. One is new, but she just masters so many things any other Cape would have broken under the pressure. And that one in the armor...She's as much of a newbie than I am the Queen of Britain.

-Really? What makes you say that?"

Brian just answered to the fear in my voice. He tries his best to be soothing and calm me down. It works, partially.

"She has the reflexes of a veteran. The way she moves just screams experience. But that's not the worse. The worse is...All I got about these two is attained through secondhand deductions. When I look at them..I'd say it's like looking at a brick wall, but I'd get at least some information from that. They just completely...No sell my power. I don't know how to deal with that."

* * *

[REDACTED's notebook]

Taylor Hebert/Hivemind

Master ?/ Thinker ?

Theme-Sand dream

Fraymotive - Dance of spiders (Toby 'Radiation' Fox)

Fraymotive (Fury)- EMIYA

My first champion. Young, but jaded. From what I've seen, a master of bugs. Obviously great at multitasking. Undecipherable still. Whatever?

Mia Farkas/Paladin

Mover 5/Shaker 11/Thinker 7/Brute 3

Theme- Nausicaa of the wind valley-Requiem (Jo Hisashi)

Fraymotive- Undertale-Hopes and dreams/SAVE the world (Toby 'Radiation' Fox)

Fraymotive (Fury)- MEGALOVANIA (Toby 'Radiation' Fox )

My second champion. Powerhouse, although more limited than some would think. I sense a great deal of both learning and teaching potential.

Sophia Hess/Shadow Stalker

Breaker 3/Stranger 2/Mover 1

A wannabe vigilant.A bully. But things aren't always that simple. Who knows what future will give her?

Emma Barnes/?

Shaker 4

A bully and a friend with a changing heart. Triggered, and seems to have chosen a better path. We'll see how it plays.

Colin Wallis/Armsmaster

Tinker ?

Major Tinker, local Protectorate authority. Socially clumsy, but means well. Hard to peg exactly.

Lisa Livsey/Lisa Wilbourn/Tattletale

Thinker 7

Member of the Undersiders. A thinker. Kinder than one could think.

Grue/Brian Laborn

Trump?/Shaker?/Stranger?

Member of the Undersiders. Caring and protective. Strives to get guardianship of his sister.

Thomas Calvert/Coil

Thinker 9+

Two-faced criminal mastermind. Dangerous, duplicitious and difficultly counterable.

* * *

And here we have it, the first interlude! I considered putting in a bit of PHO, but thought it would break the tone and rhythm of the chapter quite a bit. I just wanted to show that, well...It's still Worm. The ambiance is still grim, people still die, and hope is always at best flickering. In a way, this chapter has the same sort of role as 1.3. Namingly, there is no miracle. Just people working and getting things done. What I add here is to answer to the one saying 'Oh hey, fancy computer didn't mention that Lung ramps up'. The fact is, he didn't at that moment, because Mia and him already discussed about the whole local Cape scene. She knew, and he knew she knew. Yet, she went in too mildly for a reason, namingly that she feared making a big shot would end up with a dead Lung. She's trying too hard to be a paragon. And because of that, she would have been utterly curbstomped in 1v1, sooner or later.


	6. Harmonics 1

*Waves cardboard panel, Granny Weatherwax-style* Hey, guess what! I ain't dead! And...I guess this story isn't either. Sorry, my life's been agitated, frustrating and at times frankly depressing. And I suffered from writer's block for waaaaay too long. But yeah, it's done. Oh, abd one more thing! I decided i shouldn't spoonfeed you point of views. I'll try to keep each chapter under a single viewpoint (which shouldn't be too hard to guess). Also, I'll try to keep Taylor as the narrator as much as I can. Anyhow, IF I feel I really need to, PoV switch will be indicated by a line skip, and this symbol.

~~~

It...Should be visible enough, I think? Just tell me if it isn't. Oh yeah, and the lexicon and Entity's logbook will only pop in IF there is anything new there. Because it really felt like cheap padding, I guess. Anyhow, have fun reading, and remember : feedback makes for better story and happy authors! Hope you will enjoy the first chapter of this story's second arc, and above all...Have a nice day!

Harmonics 1- melancholy of lost children

The world is just full of people who whine about how they feel scared of the future. About how they feel like they don't have any control over their own life. I just want to tell them : You know nothing. Did your world turn upside down for well over a year because of a lie? Did a friend ever make your life hell by trying to save you? Have you ever fought a dragon with nothing but bugs and won? Yeah, I didn't think so . Come to Brockton Bay, just one day. Then, you can pretend you know fear.

It's funny. In the middle of the carnage, our world dreams of superheroes. We dream so hard, it took me two murder attempts from a Ward to wake up. But now, the glamour has faded. It's not glitter and cartoon fights. There is death, oppression and petty politics. And yet, it's a sight full of hope. It means I can do something. It means I can change some things.

Even in my own shitty life... Not everything is bad. Things actually got better for once. I mean, I guess not having Emma as a sworn enemy is a plus. I don't think I'd be ready to be her friend, even if the last year and a half didn't sting horribly. If only because she'd have to go into therapy for a long time. On a second thought, both of us could probably use a heavy dose of psychology, but...You know. Money.

Plus, I've got powers. They're not the best. I can't fly, I can't create cool energy beams or have ungodly sttrength. I'm still squishy, rail-thin, uninteresting Taylor. But even if it's not the best, I'm sure I can do great things with that. I have to, because if I just went and wasted that potential instead of helping people...I just wouldn't be able to look at myself in the mirror. Well, even less than now, I guess.

Oh, and I've got what may or may not be a triumvirate-level cape following me like a lost puppy. Food for thought. All in all, my life got really strange. I guess it's only normal that I get back to daily habits for comfort. Namingly, running. I stretch throroughly, my first day having told me how much of a bad idea skimming through that was.

"So, you said you were going running..."  
"...Yes?"  
"Mind if I tag along? I haven't taken exactly followed my usual workout regime recently, and I fear I'm getting rusty."

She said that last word with a tone of embarassment. Honestly, a look at her made me want to ask if she was mocking me. Without waiting for my accord, she had...I don't know, undone her armor or something, and ended in casual clothes. I got a first good look of her.

Mia stands straight, but not very tall. Side by side, her head is at level of my shoulder, maybe a bit lower. She has long, straight dark brown hair, a few locks looking close to auburn. She wears sturdy grey jeans, sneakers and a plain black hoodie. It's a cheap, practical kind of outfit. Doesn't leave much to style, but she honestly doesn't seem to give a single damn about it. Her face is diamond-shaped, with a small nose, lips about as thin as mine (yet they seem perfectly fine on her face...) and small cheeks. But the most striking feature within my friend is her eyes. Of a very dark blue, they have this strange intensity. Yet, they also gave a certain impression of kindness. And a strange feeling of weariness that seemed so out of place. Her skin's tan, but not all that dark, more like the kind of complexion you'd get by being caucasian and staying regularly and long under the sun. Oh, and she's got better assets than me. Of course. Not by that much, but...Still. She's also in a much better shape than me, as far as her silhouette and posture tells me. I want to feel mocked by her comment. And yet, there was this very open, straightforward tone that just couldn't tell a lie. I repress a sigh as I see her stretch.

"...Sure, why not."

I start at a sedate pace, and then slowly accelerate. My running partner follows suit without breaking a sweat. I keep going faster. So does she. Faster. Faster. I start to feel my lungs burning, yet she still seems pretty at ease. Does she have no limit? I...I thought I was good. I guess I lied to myself. Come on. Just a bit further. Just a bit faster.

At some point, we reach a park. I feel heavy and sweaty, but I want to do better. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"I think we should stop now. Enough for a day, alright?"  
"I...Hah...Don't think so. Come on."  
"T. You do realize we have a meeting with Armsmaster this morning."

This morning. Oh god, I almost forgot. I'm restarting school too. I'm going to face one of the greatest Tinkers, probably get yelled at for fighting Lung, and then I'll have to face Winslow again. The worse is I don't even know what I fear the most. I sit down near a tree, try and breathe calmly.  
"Good decision."  
Mia lays on the ground and watches the clouds happily.  
"You did good there. Good endurance, pretty good speed too. When did you start running?"  
"A month ago. As soon as I was released from the hospital. I wanted to be ready, be in good shape when I would start."

I don't explain what i mean by that. It seems she catches my drift pretty fast, however.

"Good thinking. And pretty impressive results."  
"...You think so? You didn't seem phased, though..."  
"I'm a bit of a special case. My uncle had...High standards. I started this sort of things as a kid and never quite stopped. Well, until recently, at least. I'm a good runner, but I still had to go near my cruise speed to stay at your level. So yeah, believe me, you did good."

She smiles widely at me and stands up, pulls out a phone. Misses my frown as she reads the time. ( Don't like those things, never did since the accident happened...)

"Hey. It's still early enough, and we've got this place all for us. Mind if we stayed atound a bit longer?  
"What for?  
"A bit of extra practice. The end of my workout, if you would."

I didn't mind. The wind wasn't too strong, it was sunny, and the temperature was fine for a day of february. So we stayed a bit longer, and I took the opportunity to take a breather.

It turns out 'extra practice' is some kind of martial arts workout. I think it's called practicing katas? If the internet isn't just wrong again, at least. Anyhow, she kept repeating a set of moves until she seemed satisfied, accelerating at each repeat, and then moving to the next one. It didn't quite take long, but it was still quite a bit of a showcase. I have to admit, I couldn't avoid letting slip a little:

"That...Was pretty cool."

Without missing a beat, she finished her sequence (it ended with some kind of circular kick), and turned to me.  
"Well...I could teach you a few things, if you want."

I learned that you shouldn't try to punch someone with your thumb inside of your fist. Well, at least unless you wanted to deal with a broken thumb. I learned how to twist on myself to pull stronger punches. That wasn't too long. I think it was mostly to give me a bit of what I hoped for. Then, she gave me a crash course on what she said was the single most important thing in a fight : knowing how to fall. Well anyone can fall. Just takes a good push and the usual presence of good old gravity. To fall right, however, wasn't so simple, and I was glad the grass was deep enough to cushion me when I messed up, else I'd have a lot of bruises to explain. It was a work in progress, but I had the feeling I had gotten a bit better when we had to leave. 7:45. Our appointment with Armsmaster was set for eight, sharp. It was time to face the music.

[Edit : Gyah! mangled my formatting. I'm sorry, it should be fixed by now.]


	7. Harmonics 2

Welp. This one certainly turned out to be a big feels a bit rough, so I may backtrack and fix a few things latter on, but here it is...  
I obviously don't own Worm, Worm and all of its characters belong to Wildbow. All Glory to the Wildbow.

For reminder :

" speech"  
[AI speech]

Harmonics 2.2 : King, Queen, Knight, Rook

So many thoughts filled my mind as we were transported across the bay. Things like if they would refuse me, could refuse me, and if I should really go for the Wards.

It's pretty predictable. On one hand, I'd get a team, funding, and I have decent chances of meeting my childhood heroes. And, to be honest...I knew I vitally needed the support. What if the situation pitted me against Lung again? Or Oni Lee, or Purity, or Kaiser, or Skid...Okay I couldn't even think that and keep a straight face. No matter what happened, the Merchants were and would always be a joke. But still, I knew that even with someone as obviously high tier as Paladin sticking by, last night had been a very close thing. Lung had hurt me badly. Lung nearly ripped my face off. Mia had a broken arm and I just knew her ribs took a pretty bad shot. And I hadn't planned for her entry. I had planned to go in alone. If that had happened, well...

It wasn't hard to imagine what could been. To see myself broken for life, body covered in heavy burns. Perhaps I'd have lost my spine and I would have been stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of my life. But the most obvious image that came to my mind was Dad, paying me a visit the same way we visit Mom from time to time. Crying that it wasn't fair, that it should have been him. That was perhaps the hardest part to accept.

No matter what, I can't die. I can't leave Dad behind.

On the other hand, joigning the Wards means I'd have to live through all the teenage bullshit again. And Sophia was in there. If they picked psychopaths like her as the official kid superheroes, what told me the others were any better? Maybe Aegis beat kids up for their lunch money. Maybe Vista maimed and killed small animals for fun and got away because she just looked so cute?

Okay...Breathe in, breathe out, tinfoil hat off. I wasn't Void Cowboy, so I shouldn't set up crackpot theories before even meeting them.

As my mind had been wandering off, our official entrance issues were solved by Paladin telling the receptionist something about reporting a fight between a mysterious, unnaturally competent woman in a suit and meddling teenagers in a van, and we were escorted through blank, functionally identical corridors, to a room labeled 'Interviewing room'. Disturbingly enough, it was just next to another room labeled 'Interrogation room'. Before entering, I was offered a cheap domino mask by our guide. Well, so was Paladin, but she just called back her armor, somehow.

The room we entered was spartan. Concrete walls, a desk, three chair. Cheap linoleum floor. Not very welcoming, but I'll take what I can.

Inside was, unsurprisingly, Armsmaster, standing in his full tinker glory. Minus the halberd, of course. Behind the desk was...Well, I know Mom would've scolded me for being so rude, but I fail to see how I could describe her as less than an incredibly obese person. And yet, she gave the two of us that look. There was judgement in it. Scorn. Spite. Wariness. Above all, there was this impression she gave that said 'I have seen all I needed of you. I am not impressed.'

And then she spoke up, her voice so dry it made Death Valley seem positively tropical,

"So, Armsmaster. These are the two rookies that decided it would be a good idea to get into a scuffle with Lung."

"...Yes, Director."

Ouch. When you say it that way...

"I see. You two."

She was somehow managing to glare even harder.

"Mind explaining why you thought it was a good idea? Even leaving aside the fact that no one ever won against him before, Lung can be equated to a living natural disaster. The amount of collateral damage could have been beyond disastrous!"

Before any of us could say a word, someone else spoke up...

[Boss already took that kid out of some kind of deathtrap a month before. She had some sympathy for her, so when she saw a new hero that fit her data about someone she kind of saw as her friend being stupid enough to engage dragon-man up front, she was stupid too. And bam, cataclysmic fight, but what do you expect when you get two kids with too much power and a hero complex up to...]

What the hell was that? It wasn't Armsmaster's voice, for sure. A bit too high. It wasn't the director's. Too masculine. It definitely wasn't Paladin's, for the same reason. I saw Mia thwack some shiny metal piece on her shoulder.

"Play nice, Sirius. And if you really want to participate to the discussion, at least activate the holo so they know who they are speaking to."

There was a glimmer of blue light, and suddenly we had a three dimensional, human-sized silhouette, traced in blue light, projected into the room.

"I swear if you pull a Star Wars on me, I'll revoke your internet privileges for at least two weeks."

[You're no fun, boss.]

The silhouette changed, suddenly turning distinctively male and defining its features. It was a man, looking around the twenties with short hair and a bit of stubble. Pretty pleasant to the eye, I have to admit.

"Better."

The large woman was looking somewhere between consued and angry, and Armsmaster was...Well, Armsmaster was definitively fascinated.

"And what is that, exactly?"

I saw Mia tense just a bit. Apparently, she didn't approve of this as a 'something'.

"Director Piggot, Armsmaster, may I present you Sirius, the first-born of a new generation of Artificial General Intelligences known as 'blossom AIs'. Basically, he may be made of but he's as much as human as you or I. He serves as my copilot in dangerous missions, micromanages my armor and some of my weaponry, and above all, he's an excellent and faithful friend. Although I guess I could be considered his mother by some aspect."

The projection bowed.

"How do you know my name? It isn't quite public knowledge."

"I have my way around computers. By the way, I think I might be able to offer some help."

[And by that, boss means she found some security issues that are huge. To her standards, at least, because she's terrifying when you give her a computer.]

"...Later. So, you followed...Hivemind, was it?"

"Correct, Director."

"As she tried to fight one of Earth Bet's biggest monsters. With insect. Hivemind, care to explain doing something so dumb?"

"Ah...But..."

And there was the moment I feared. I had no big explanation, so I just went with my heart.

"I had to."

"Do you realize you could have died very easily?"

"Yes. I didn't plan to do that initially. I'm not stupid. I just wanted to take down a ganger or two, bring them to a police station, and go home. But then, Lung mentioned killing kids. And I realize dI just couldn't stay there and do nothing. You see...I got my powers a month ago, and the event didn't leave me in a good headspace. The one big that kept me going was that I wouldn't be a victim. Or a bully. I wanted to be a hero since I was a kid, but what happened a month ago was the moment the pieces clicked together. I don't want powers to fly, or shoot fancy energy beams. I don't want to be a hero for fame, for glory or for thrills. I want all of this so I can make a difference. So I can try to make sure people like Lung, Skidmark or Kaiser don't lord over people just because they can. Because I...Just don't think that's right."

I had seen Armsmaster flinch just a bit at the mention of fame. I could still see Director Piggot's lips twitch upwards, almost imperceptibly. Paladin was nodding approvingly. I think the hologram-person-thing was smiling at me. I felt warm at that moment.

"And you?"

That was directed at Mia.

"Not much that hasn't already been said. I got my powers at a very young age, about nine. I lived through a lot. Lost a lot, too. I just think...Life if something important that shouldn't be wasted."

Piggot lost her smirk. She was about to say something, but my friend kept going on.

"I know what you think, Director. I made my homework, so to speak. I understand it, too. Please listen to me. No, I don't think myself superior or anything. Now, what I am about to explain is something I would rather not get out of this room."

"I see. Please do not make me waste my time, then."

"You are aware of the multiple Earths theory. Well, not much of a theory anymore, I guess. Well, I come from Earth Dalet. Kellios is what we call it."

"Gimel was already taken?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. We call it Terra, it's a planet under my people's observation. It's a long story. The crux of the matter is, my folks don't age quite normally. Chronologically, I'm about twenty-four. Physically, the accident that dropped me on Earth Bet turned my body to that of an adolscent nearing adulthood. Mentally, it's complicated. But the fact is, I have fifteen years of experience playing with my powers. And let's say that in comparison with Dalet, even Bet looks pretty tame."

"I see. Something else?"

"My powers are not born of a Corona and a Gemma. It is something all of my people hold. Our body holds energy, what we call mana. The more each person holds, the more they can do. Our powers are bound by the laws of physics, instead of being Manton-limited."

Suddenly, I swear I could hear a pin drop. Then again, learning that someone can directly attack the inside of people's bodies is a rather terrifying piece of news.

"This of course must not come out of this room. We do not want people to panic. Please."

"And what, exactly, is your power, miss?"

The AI cut in again.

[Not exactly true, some of of what you got is pretty specific, Boss.]

"...True. Director Piggot, what I hold is something pretty frightening so I must ask you to be calm. Aside from being a seer, in other words a precog to some degree, I manipulate energy, allowing me a wide ranger of energetic and elemental effects."

Again, a silence.

"You are, basically, Behemoth junior. And you are asking me to stay calm."

Paladin's head hung low, she seemed hesitant.

"I have experience. I can make this work."

"Even if we do take you, do you know your limits?Do you know that you will not be given free reign, that there will be restrictions you will have to obey."

"I demand permission to apply a pseudo-thinker effect."

"Explain."

Dry and angry surprise.

"It will not affect your thought. Kelliosians have this gift we call Galdrard, the Sacred Songs. The only one I could possibly use while alone, with no one to resonate with me, is something called the Galdr of Memories. It will give you a bit of insight on what my point of view is. Do I have your permission?"

There is a beat.

"You guarantee there is no risk?"

"On my honor, this I swear. Your minds and bodies will remain unchanged."

"...Very well."

Paladin stretched and removed her helmet. She seemed thoughtful. Then, she started singing, a pretty, steady mezzo-soprano voice.

The horizon changed, a field of teal grass flowing under the wind. A young child running. Strange birds are gliding through the sky, trees with nice-looking purple flowers grow here and there. It's a pretty serene scene. The child is rolling down a small hill, catched by someone who is obviously her mother. From her traits, that's Mia, at the age of...Five, six maybe?

The decor changes, again and again after that. A city made of elegant buildings of glass and stone, still everyday life. Then, the calm shatters as some creatures enter the city square. Dangerous, with long claws made to slice through opposition and sharp fangs made to rend flesh. The child is there, not understanding as a beast slices through a guard in metal armor. Red flies everywhere. The child stumbles, falls. As one of the monsters gets close, light gathers in her open palms, forming an enormous ray of destruction. The monsters are gone. The child cries, even as she is held up in triumph.

Change of pace. Someone looking like the mother oversees as the child bears through heavy training. Some would call it torture. None would call it appropriate for one so young, that much is certain.

Change. The child is set in bed, pale and ill-looking. Another one, roughly the same, waits near. Their traits are a faded memory, but the memory shows large, floaty clothes and long brown bangs that hide their eyes. Then, as the one child goes better, the other falls ill, going through the same symptoms. Two children bedridden. Then, only one. The lonely child cries near the empty bed.

Things keep changing. Middle of the countryside. The girl, now a young adolescent, is in the middle of what seems to be a military unit. Opposing them, a dosen of metallic vessels, armed with heavy cannons and protected by huge plates of armor. Words are yelled, but listened. Nothing changes. That is,until the girl steps forwards, pushed by her superior to the front of the group. Fear and regrets fill her eyes. She holds up an arm. Energy gathers, causing the formation of a helix of wind. It spins faster and faster, become a lance, a drill that shoots forwards. Metal is pierced without much resistance. No blood is shed, yet the fleet turns back after a short hesitation. A point has been made. The men and women cheer.

Change of pace. She is all grown up, and manages to run away. Her eyes have turned harsh, and yet she wanders through the country, holding her hand to those she feels need it. People always open their door with a cheer, and she seems well-loved.

Change of pace. Meeting with a young man that fell from a cliff, narrowly rescued. Tall, wiry, tan skin and short dark hair. As events come to pass, the two seem entertwined, always close to each other. The young woman's eyes regain a bit of cheer from the proximity. A feeling of strong attachment grows, watered by the flow of time.

People gather. Two become a crowd at the call the young woman made. Words are shouted that we observers cannot hear, the crowd organizes. Angry, yet unarmed. They march to an official building. At first, they are opposed by what seems to be the forces of law. But then, a man looking quite like the girl appears, and the law goes by his side. All opposition disappears, aside from the leader. He is the one who once oversaw the girl's and she are yelling at each other. Finally, he nods negatively, and they both pull out a blade. But as the girl takes a stand, obviously uncertain, the man jumps on her blade. Bleeding out, he reaches for her shoulders and hugs her one last time. There is much crying. The land changes with its leader gone.

After the young man she rescued, more people get closer to the girl. A stocky, red headed girl. From her tunic, she seems to be a martial artist. Twins blond of hair, always together. A renegade with fire and regret in his eyes. A kind-looking woman in a loose dark outfit, wielding a saber att her waist. They gather before a storm.

Fights ensue. Hope dwindles. Seven. Six. Four. Three. Finally, the storm of problems is finally pushed away. Their Earth is marked by the conflict, by they are alive. They mourn their losses.

The vision stops. Armsmaster is staring at us. Director Piggot seems lost in her thoughts. Mia seems ashamed, seems to feel she has shown too much.

"Understand me, director. I am a few years over twenty. It's been theorized according to how mana intensity and growth go side by side that I should have reached mental maturity at around forty. I am a child, by my species' standards. I am also a toughened and scarred veteran. I feel old, director Piggot. All I want is to keep as many people as I can safe. I would rather take my own life than that of someone else."

[Literally. I've seen her try. Do remember that not being by Mantonian laws is a double-edged sword. Boss often put herself in high danger trying to find a solution that would keep everyone alive. She's just soft like that.]

"None of that if you join the Wards. We don't take kindly to youngsters dying, young lady. "

That was Armsmaster. Director Piggot was still tense.

"So, let me make this clear. We have one dynakinetic. And your friend, who manipulates insects. Tell me why we should take her in?"

That was cold. They couldn't be serious, right? Aren't the Wards meant to teach for as many child capes as possible?

"Let me be clear. In this room are present the number one Tinker, the strongest cape probably barring none...

That made sense. Maybe she was exaggerating a bit, but she had kept toe-to-toe with Lung...

"...And then, you have me, playing with frost and lightning."

Wait, what?

"The fact that I'll stick with her notwithstanding, well...T, can you explain what your power does?"

Okay, calm down. Breathe in, breathe out, explain.

"I have absolute control on every single bug in a radius of about three city blocks. I can command each of them individually. I can hear, feel and to some point see from their senses. Anything from classical bees and spiders, to crabs, to tapeworms, bizarrely enough, is under my control. So far as I know, I don't have a limit of volume that I know of."

"And if we ignore even that, you and I have seen the endgame of being a cape. Holding power is always a dangerous thing. Parahumans seem to have a particular sway on the human mind. And from personal knowledge, the type of power I hold does not fare much better from personal knowledge. Ergo, we both need help. Correct?"

She had turned to me. The truth is, I never quite thought about it, but it is true that many well-known capes were at the very least quirky. Tinkers seemed to have this tendancy to run their whole life around tinkering, the little information that was leaked about the bogeyman that was Glaistig Uainn made it known she thought she was a child hunting fairies, Myrdinn kept rambling about magic, Crawler of the slaughterhouse nine made his masochism the source of his power. And the less would be said about the Butcher, the better. And the fact was, it wasn't hard to understand that I wasn't doing well myself. So as much as it hurt, I had to admit it.

"...True. But you know I can't just join the Wards like that. You know why. It's just not that simple."

"Would you care to explain, miss Hebert?"

Huh. Suddenly, I had a name. A suggestion? I know who you are, I know more than you'd expect?

"Director, I have been informed of the situation that caused miss Hebert to trigger. All I have to say is that it is indeed a problem. There had been some hiccup in the chain of information that allowed something truly unjust to happen. A hiccup that will be dealth with, this I assure you. However, the truth is miss Taylor has a very reasonable reason to hesitate."

"Explain. Now."

It took a good ten minutes to tell this story, with me stumbling on my words, Mia supporting me and adding a few things concerning the locker incident itself and Sophia's not-so-triumphant return, and Armsmaster adding a bit of legalese from time to time. In the end, I felt uneasy and bitter. Revealing so much hadn't been an easy task. Armsmaster looked half-bitter, half-angry and half-disgusted, which made way too many halves regardless of their size. Director Piggot had this impression of cold rage I had last seen on my mother's face. And Mia, upon learning of the extent of the mess that was my life until recently.

Turned into the best impression of a human volcano this side of my father.

"What I would suggest would be called in my home 'reassigning to Exir' sso...Antartica, if I'm not wrong?"

The director's smile was fierce.

"Something like that. What is Exir exactly, just to be sure?"

"A small continent back at home. The soil and air are so polluted with toxic particles that observers are basically stuck in a bunker that they cannot leave without wearing a heavy-duty hazmat suit."

"Yes, it does fit. But why not toss her straight into Juvie?"

"I was a fool. The last time I saw Sophia, I offered her one last chance."

[Because you tend to be stupidly generous with those. One day you will lose your hide by leaving your enemies in your back like that. ]

"True, but...I could have become like her. I humbly ask to be true to my word. Send her to some country bumpkins, or to a Simurgh zone, or to the Alaskan branch of the PRT. Just away. If she manages to mess up at some point, send her to juvenile detention."

"You promised something you had no control of. Why should I follow your desires instead of simply obeying the law and letting her rot?"

At that point, Mia smiled sadly.

"Ah, I feared it would come to this. Then it would be the condition to our entry. And you can't quite pass the entry in your roster of two powerful capes, am I right? Not when the villain/hero ratio is still a good two to one..."

She pressed my hand and whispered.

"Please trust me on this one, T. Okay?"

Director Piggot's face was a strange mess, seemingly annoyed and pleased at the same time.

"If miss Hebert agrees with it..."

"If it is dealt that way, I believe I will be...Fine with it."

That was a lie. But still, I think I could see where Mia was going, what she was hoping for. So I would endure for this fragile dream of redemption she bore.

"I have one last request. I have powers now. I want to leave all of this behind. But...Everyone at my school saw. No one helped me, not even once. Not the students, not the teachers, nobody. I want to get out. Arcadia, Clarendon, something else, I don't care. Just not Winslow."

"That should not be too hard."

At that point the debate turned into a bit of legalese, contracts were pulled, my dad was called up from work to have a good check and discuss with the councilors, and then...

"You have got to be kidding."

"Absolutely not. You are a minor, you said so yourself. You will go to school, or the Youth guardwill be hounding us all. And believe me, nobody wants that."

"Lady, have you been following? Fine knowledge of physics and biology is a required secondary power for me! I could break into your security system one-handed and blindfolded! I have two master's degrees, a thesis on the functionment of wormholes and pocket dimensions, and I was working on a second thesis concerning neuroelectronic brains when I was forced to leave! I can't just go back to high school!"

"You can, and you will, if only to socialize to some amount. Not to mention your diplomas aren't quite valid around here. Finally, your way of speaking is very rigid, and a bit too flowery, which makes me think this isn't a language that truly feels natural to you. Am I right on this?"

"...Correct. My birth language is something we simply call Kelliosian common. I learned English out of curiosity for Terra where itt was one of the most spoken languages, but the two are very different in their grammar and inner workings."

"And this lack of fluency will make it hard for you to go unnoticed. Nothing better than mingling witth people your age to start speaking more like you are expected to."

Mia grumbled a bit, but ended up conceding, at the one condition that she would stay in the same establishment I would. I felt touched by that little attention. The Director had a moment of hesitation and Armsmaster mumbled something about security risks, but it ended up happening. Transfer to Arcadia would happen a bit later, to be able to find a few decoy transfers to operate so we didn't end up with a huge target on our back. Everyone knew the Wards went to Arcadia, after all. A coverup story also ended up being created from scratch, something about Mia being a refugee from a counttry in crisis far away in the Middle East. We set an agendy for powder testing, and we finally took our leave.

The PRT van deposited the two of us near Winslow. We grabbed our official excuses (something about testifying officially about a crime we both witnessed), and Mia turned into her running clothes.

"Will this do?"

I nodded and stared at my biggest issue in life. Winslow High, decrepit hive of scum, villainy and sheeps. As she dragged me forward, there was one last whisper.

'It will be alright.'

I checked my watch. A quarter to ten. It was time to face my fears.


	8. Harmonics 3

For ten thousand years I laid dormant..Okay, maybe not that much. But still, sorry for the wait, and have a new chapter dears readers! It's short, but I hope it will please you nonetheless.  
Disclaimer : Mia Farkas as well as concepts related to Kellios/Earth Dalet are mine. Worm, its setting, plot and characters are the creations of Wildbow. I do not claim ownership to any of it and respect the guy for creating something that awesome.

Harmonics 3: Order within Chaos, and obversely

We stepped into Winslow. I saw Mia's face scrunch up in disgust. I'm not sure why. It was just ye old Winslow. Well, sure, there was all the filth, the highly visible gang tags and the global impression of lawlessness it gave. Okay, on a second thought maybe I could see the problem. Still, it wasn't Winslow itself that worried me. No, what worried me was the crowd at the entrance. I recognized quite a few of the Trio's hanger-ons, and I'm pretty sure I saw red hair in the back ground. I have a strong feeling this will not be pleasant. Indeed, as soon as we got close, I started hearing whispers. What I could hear wasn't flattering, to say the least. We started going through. The whispers became louder.

"Oh. Look what came back."  
"It thinks it got a place here."  
"It still stinks like the locker."  
"Nah, that's just its natural stench."

"It probably tried to sell its body for money for the treatments."

"Too bad normal people aren't zoophiles."*

"Or pedophiles. Else, the body of a twelve years old boy could fetch some money."

"Ew."

I could see my friend tensing. Her face showed nothing, but her hands were just slightly curling. She was clenching her teeth, just a bit. Her right foot had twisted backwards, almost as if she started taking that one stance she used when fighting and then suppressed it. It was subtle, so subtle I don't think I should have seen it, yet I did. Okay. Breathe in, breathe out. I knew that was going to happen. I could do this. I was a hero. I had fought Lung and survived; I had fought Lung and won. This was nothing. I kept walking. Until I literally bumped into someone. I looked up and saw...Someone really tall, fairly muscular too. Then I saw his face. A squared jaw, semi-thick eyebrows and a look of scorn That was the last missing piece of the puzzle. This guy was one of Sophia's friends in the track team. Shit.

He reared his fist and I panicked, scrambling on my feet and raising my arms in front of my face in hope of blocking. The pain didn't come, and I heard three voices speak, simultaneously.

"No!"  
"No..."  
"No."

The first voice was Emma's, and it was filled with worry. Nope, sky still not green, still the same Earth Bet. It still feels strange as hell to realize she had switched side again. Or hadn't ever.  
The second was probably the one that suprised me the most. It was my own voice, filled with denial and fear.  
The third one was my new friend's. It bore no menace, no anger. It held a simply fact, very well conveyed by the arm she held by the wrist. I wouldn't get hurt today.

"The fuck are you?"  
"A transfer student."  
"The fuck you want?"

Did he feel obligated to use that every single sentence? I know our language is often reduced to that,especially on the internet (and boy did I remember mom pestering about it, something about if someone felt the need to swear, they could at least be somewhat inventive), but still!

"T here is my friend. Now you see, if you had simply tried to hit me, I would simply have ignored you. But you did not. There could be two reasons here. One, you just feel overly energetic, and did something stupid,nothing too important. Although you would still have to apologize, obviously. Two, you consciously and specifically decided to hurt my friend. Which is something entirely unacceptable,and which will earn you a pounding."

"What? No! Ignore them! Don't het yourself in troubles for me, I'm not worth it!"...Was what I wanted to say. But the words stayed stuck in my throat. I could only watch as the situation was about to crash down from mundane and avoidable idiocy to some gigantic mess.

"Wha...?"  
"Alright, let me translate this to you in a language you might be able to understand. Apologize to Taylor and scram. Or, do you want us to take this outside?"

Okay, this was definitively happening. Calm down, Paladin was a strong hero. She was going to end this fast and clean and that would all, right? No need to worry.  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"The jerk took a look at her and laughed boisterously. The circle of jerks around him followed suit. Right, he was easily half a foot taller than her and and few dozen pounds heavier. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well?"  
"Ya really wanna get smashed that bad, huh?"

She said nothing, simply exited the building and stared at him, hands in her pockets. The brute followed her outside. The circle of hanger-ons had reformed. We were all watching. It was fascinating like a trainwreck, with the same feeling of dread an expectation. I could hear some from the inner circle of the trio (or was it duo? This was just confusing.) chuckle.

For a second, things seemed to freeze. The two did nothing but look at each other. One seemed arrogant, confident in his physical prowess.. The other was composed, silent. Oddly serene. For a second, I had a horrible certitude. When she had fought Lung, Paladin had relied a lot on her sword and her powers. She did not have her weapon here for obvious reasons. And she couldn't use her powers without outing herself. That left hand-to-hand. Against someone obviously much more muscular. I felt a cold wave of fear. A single terrifying thought crawled through my mind. Was this really a good idea?

Then I lost the time to think. The brute rushed Mia, telegraphing a powerful punch. Her head tilted right, the punch grazing her neck instead. She then sweeped his legs off then hammered an elbow in his stomach, slamming him into the ground. Brutal and efficient. She asked him a short question. He answered. I was too far to hear any of it, but it was obvious she did not like the answer, as she grabbed him by the shirt and started wailing punches on him. Everyone else was silent. I think they were all stupefied. Can't say I wasn't, either.

It wasn't butterfly punches, either. I could see the guy spasm each time a fist made contact. And...Was she hitting him in the solar plexus? Shit, that was bad, this could downhill very fast if Mia wasn't careful. And I had the sinking feeling the situation had slipped completely out of control. Checking her eyes, I realized she had, indeed, completely snapped. My decision taken in a snap, I went and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking them to hopefully make her regain her senses. Of course, that's when an ice cold voice made itself heard.

"And what, do pray tell, is happening here?"

That was Mr. Gladly. Of course it was. Of all people, it had to be the one that was at the popular kids' feet.p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""You three, follow me. We're going to the principal. Now."

And Blackwell was getting involved. Somehow,I just knew she was going to pin this on me, I just knew it. And Mia looked haggard. She was looking at her own hands and shivering. Truly, this was turning into a wonderful day.

And, cut! Dear god, this chapter has been kicking my ass for months. And it's not even all that long. I just couldn't find the right way to make things roll. To be honest, I'm still not quite convinced on how it worked. I also want to go back to the previous chapters, try and fix things I don't feel were written nearly as well as they could. Then again, I'm sort of afraid I'd kill my own story, having see a few suffer of the 'rewrite syndrome'. Bleh.


	9. Harmonics 4

...Reports of my death were highly exaggerated. Thanks to all those of you who took the time to read my silly story so far, and especially to those wh took the time to leave some reviews.

To Greatazuredragon (ever so faithful!), yes. I knew this last chapter was short and superficial, but I wanted to cut somewhere and I couldn't see a better place than there. And I doubt I could have added elements to that scene without it being just padding. This is a fanfiction, not Naruto.

To all those who complain of the slow update pace...I'm sorry. My muse is a fickle thing, and she seems to be more focused on pushing me to construct an rpg system and rp than to give me ideas for this; Still, I apologize and will do my best to do better.

To oldwolf...There seems to be something with FFnet that messes with my formatting. I try my best to fix it up afterwards but may have left some ugly bits and bobs (I think it might be CSS? That one language to present text.) If you do spot something feel free to tell me by review or mp so I can fix it!

Anyhow, this is still a thing and the next part is coming...Right now. After the disclaimer, obviously. Usual disclaimer : While I would definitively like to, me managing to write something as great as Worm probably is probably one of the signs of the apocalypse, somewhere between the locusts and the rivers turning to blood. So yeah, I do not own. With that said, have fun.

Harmonics 4 : Authority and chaos

There was nothing to be said as we followed "Mister G" to the headmistress' office. It seemed to be a battle already lost. But as we passed the door, Mia seemed to regain focus, all of a sudden. She still seemed shaken, but she was there. The headmistress' opening salvo was direct.

"What have you done this time, miss Hebert."

Ah, yes. Because in doubt, I was the one to blame. After all, I had been nothing but trouble for a year and a half, a truant with an attitude problem that dared to blame three star students for her issues. How dared I. I felt the famous Hebert temper rising and did my best to quash it and answer. Something I did not have the time to do, since somebody else spoke up. A whisper filled with venom.

"I blame you."

Holy shit, was that hate coming from my favorite little munchkin? She had been so peaceful so far. I hadn't seen much, but she had really seemed...Soft, to be honest. That was the girl who game a chance to Hess after she tried to stab her in the back,the girl had had been on her knees begging for forgiveness for a perceived slight, the one who seemed to be afraid of her own powers. But right now, if a voice could kill, Blackwell would have likely melted right away from the sheer acidity in her voice.

"What was that, miss...Farks, was it?"

"It is Farkas, milady. And I say it as it is."

Blackwell's stare was cold as ice. Mia's gave her a run for her money. I could read cold calculation in those eyes, and suddenly I felt myself really out of place. In a pool full of hungry sharks.

"Explain."

"Do you know why I demanded a transfer here?"

"Let's say I don't."

"I did because Taylor Hebert here is my friend. A friend which I discovered had been bullied for a year and a half. Something which you allowed."

"So, you got caught in her web of lies."

"January 3rd Anno Domini 2011, 1135 hours. Brockton Bay General."

"What are you babbling about?"

"The timestamp of a certain incident. I believe you know the one."

I could see Mia's lopsided smirk, showing just a bit of teeth. The headmistress gritted hers.

"I believe we should go through this in a closed commitee."

"Let's. Mister Gladly, Mister Wilson, please leave. I shall hear of you later."

Exit stage left for them, apparently.

A stack of papers crossed the desk, landing neatly into the headmistress' open hands.

"What, do pray tell, is this?"

"Classical nondisclosure agreement."

"And why should I sign a legally binding document just to hear a teenager spout some hogwash to protect a deluded bad apple?"

I could clearly see Mia grit her teeth even harder. Yet her voice was calm. Cold, in fact.

"Because, lady Gladly,"

And I could hear the dripping sarcasm from the faux-respectful words.

"The situation is far more complicated than you believe. It includes a hefty amount of classified information."

"I-"

"MOST of which you have no damn clue of. Sign the bloody paper."

"Then why only one?"

"I trust Taylor. I do not trust you."

Oh, was that a snarl I heard? But she signed still. After checking the contract, obviously.

"For starters, I know what you are doing are doing. I also understand why."

"Really now."

"I know a few of you cameras are still functional. I am the one initially known as Haven. Shadow Stalker attacked me in her civilian guise."

A moment of silence. When she speaks up, my friend's voice turned strangely soft. There wasn't anything like appreciation, but respect was there, somehow.

"I understand what you're doing. Believe me, I do..."

"Do you now? DO YOU? I'm crawling to the PRT because it's the only way I get the money in this FUCKING city! No one upwards gives a damn about this place. I'm not doing it for standing or allies, I'm doing it for them!"

"For an asylum, for a place where all these children can do something else than fight and die, for a place where they can break fate and become something better. I know. And I know it must have been hard, bending the knee against your ethos. I think I can offer an alternative."

I see the mask of indifference shatter. Sad anger, as if to say...

'How dare you comprehend me?'

Mia gives me a glance, asks a silent question. Without a word needed, I understand what she's asking. Can I? Dare I?

...

I nod. There is a need here. I hope this won't cost me too much.

"Have you ever read about parahumans?"

"...Who hasn't."

"Then perhaps you know what a trigger is. What Taylor Hebert has lived through, the 3rd of January AD 2011."

Blackwell looks like she took a punch to the gut, and Mia just keeps the combo up.

"What I myself lived through, nearly a decade ago. I have money in reserve. Money I do not truly need. And the two of us would have leverage on the PRT. I'm fairly powerful-"

Mia Farkas, black belt second dan at the legendary art of understatement."

"And believe me, Taylor will be a HEAVY weight in this game of superheroes. Even if she moves, something only logical after what she lived through, we could fight for you. In exchange, all I ask of you is that you do your job."

"Why?"

"Because, while I might not look like much,I have lived through too much. And the only thing that keeps me afloat is hope and belief. So, I suppose I want to believe in you."

A pregnant silent, giving birth to a whole litter of small ones.

"So. Perhaps we should go back to the initial issue. What were you *thinking*, young lady?"

"I...It started when that brute wanted to gratuitously beat up my friend. I asked him to apologize or take it outside. I...Had forgotten, I do not hold here the respect I do in my homeland. So we fought. I...May have mopped the floor with him."

"So I have been told."

"What happened next was entirely my fault. I asked him why. And his answer was..."

"Was?"

" 'Because it's fun! She's like a squeaky toy, you can chew on her, all she does it make some stupid noise and pop right back in place!' That is, I am afraid, when I lost my contenance. I beat him black and blue. That is all there is to it."

"How to handle it..."

There is a beat. I can almost hear the gears turning.

"Please do treat me like you would any other student in the same situation."

"Then. For assaulting another student, I give you a week's suspension. Obviously, mister Wilson will suffer the same treatment. Harsher, in fact, since this isn't his first warning."

"That seems reasonable."

"Oh, miss Hebert. You still seem pale to me. Your medical leave is extended, come back in a week."

...Well that came out of nowhere. It would be tempting but...That would be conceding. Losing to them. I shouldn't just pick the easy way out.

"I feel fine. I should just go back to class."

An exasperated sigh.

"Miss Hebert. I know you do not trust me for a number of various reasons. But believe me, your...Protector's rash actions may make things worse. Those who enjoy seeing you suffer are probably riled up, right now. Sure, if anything happened, punishment would ensue, but better prevent than cure, as the saying goes. A week of absence should push their attention elsewhere. Now go, you are dismissed."

As we left, I found the time to think. It feels...Unnatural. As if left was up, back was red and right was before. It's funny. I was just so focused on the fact that some people were against me that I never even considered there could be good reasons for them to be. Like a simple delimitation. Those who would help me would be good people. And the others, bad people. But...Things are never this simple, are they?

Cut. Well, that was a thing. As the time I'm finishing this, it's a bit over 3 AM. Yes, it's bloody late, but I believe I have made my readers wait far too long already. So, my point is...My tiredness may make me miss something. Please do tell me. I hope I made Blackwell stay in character enough, there's probably some unholy amount of fanon influence in there. Again, please do tell me. Writers need criticism to get better! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
